The Glans Building
by Mangohawk
Summary: Takes place after Smallville season 10. When a gigantic building collapses in Central City, Barry and the team get help from an unexpected source. At the same time, Clark sees something that puts everyone on edge. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**25 years ago**

"Why do you spend all of your time, Doctor, on this Veritas project?" Harrison Wells asked. A vaguely amused Virgil Swann looked up at his fellow scientist, "Is it such an impossibility?"

"What, an alien dubbed 'The Traveler' is going to come down to Earth and save us all?"

"You don't believe in aliens?"

"I don't believe in heroes." The 21-year-old had been interning with Dr. Swann for a few months now and Swann had just shared with Harrison his hypothesis he created about the transmissions. The two scientists were currently conversing in Virgil's office at the back of the observatory. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I trust you Harrison and right now you're the only one I can trust," The billionaire's voice became hushed, "There's a few people who are helping me in this project, but I'm not quite sure I can trust them all."

"Dr. Swann?"

Virgil Swann turned to the window and looked up at the starry sky. "I want you to work at S.T.A.R. Labs."

Harrison Wells was shocked. "Why?"

"So you can help The Traveler learn about himself and this planet. So we can teach the world that aliens aren't a threat to humans." The doctor turned around and smiled at his intern, "And you can start believing in heroes." Swann wheeled himself to face a large screen with a bunch of symbols on it. "Besides, it's probably much safer than a job Luthor or Queen could give you." Virgil chuckled, "God forbid you end up living the rest of your life in a chair like me."

* * *

**Now**

In Central City, Harrison Wells was in his lab, observing Barry. Today Cisco, Caitlin and he were testing Barry's stamina on the treadmill. "Hey, Barry?" Caitlin said, "That's good enough for now."

"No way," Barry said, "I'm barely feeling tired. Turn it up!"

"No. She means that there is a massive building collapse going on down on Zhinas Boulevard,"Cisco explained. Barry immediately gets off of the treadmill.

"How big are we talking?" Wells asked.

"Well it's the Glans building that's collapsing so pretty big." Suddenly, Barry and Barry's suit weren't in S.T.A.R. Labs anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Metropolis, Clark was having a busy morning, before work, taking down small time thieves, rapists, and other criminals.

"Watchtower to Superman," Chloe spoke through the ear piece.

"Superman here," he responded.

"Clark there's been a massive building collapse in Central City."

He instantly sped toward the city. "What building?"

"The Glans building on Zhinas Boulevard and Clark you better hurry."

"I am hurrying."

* * *

At the same time there was a lot of action going on at the Daily Planet. Reporters were running around, trying their hardest to get a good view of one of the many televisions with a live broadcast of the Glans building collapsing in on itself. Among these reporters was Lois Lane and the young Jimmy Olsen. Their view of the televisions didn't last very long because as soon as Superman was seen on the screen, Perry came out of his office commanding Lois and Jimmy to get to Central City for an interview with him right away.

"Do you think that everyone else gets jealous that we get the interviews and photos of Superman?" Jimmy asks Lois.

"Probably but I don't think it really matters much."

"Really? Not even to Clark?"

"Especially not to Clark." The two of them stop out onto the crowded city streets. "Taxi!" Lois waves and a taxi pulls over to take them all the way to Central City.

* * *

"How many people have I gotten out?" Barry asks through the ear piece. He could barely catch his breath and was actually feeling worn out.

"495 people," Cisco responds.

"And how many people are still in there?"

"5297." The Glans building had originally been built during the 1930s as part of Roosevelt's New Deal and had employed countless people during the depression. After it was built, it was used as housing to house people who had lost their homes. Over the years, it's uses changed from housing to office space and can hold a maximum of six thousand people.

Barry sighs. It's going to take a miracle for him to get everyone out of the building before it fully collapses. He goes in again and continues saving more people. He doesn't stop except for when he's quickly distracted by a blue blur go past him so fast, it was like it was flying. Together, Barry and the "blue blur" managed to get everyone out before the Glans building collapses and crumbles to the ground. The only reason that it didn't injure any of the bystanders was due to the "blue blur" which Barry quickly found out his identity.

"Hey Barry? What happened? Did you get everyone out in time?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah," Barry says, "but I had some help."

"What? From who?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Superman."

* * *

When Clark landed he was instantly bombarded by reporters, photographers, cameramen, and the CCPD; all of them launching questions at him. Clark decided to talk to the police first and spoke to Detective Joe West.

"Was anyone badly injured?" Clark asks the detective.

"The ones who were were already taken to the hospital. Thanks to you we had no deaths. So thank you Superman."

"I'm just glad everyone's okay." At that point Barry walked up to Joe and Clark. He was no longer in his red and gold suit and was now dressed in his everyday work clothes.

"Barry, this is Superman. Superman, Barry Allen; my lead forensic scientist."

"Pleasure to meet you," Clark says to Barry. "Detective, I don't think this building collapsing was an accident."

"You're saying that the buildings collapse was intentional?" Barry said.

"I'm saying that a building that was built for so many people should not collapse without any outside forces. I should probably check the basement for any man-made disturbances."

"Barry can go with to give you a professional viewpoint about what happened."

* * *

Through all of the white ambulances leaving, the yellow taxi that was driving to the scene stuck out like a sore thumb. The fashionably late Lois Lane and Jimmy stepped out and into the sun.

"Excuse me," Clark says, "I have to talk to someone. Barry you can get a head start." Joe gives Barry a look that seems to say _Go do what you do best. _Barry enters the building and headed down into the basement. Meanwhile, Clark headed towards Lois and Jimmy, who was busy taking photos of everything.

"Hello Miss. Lane," Clark said, "Hello Jimmy."

"Hi Superman!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Hi Superman." Lois said, "Is there anything interesting about the collapse of the Glans building?" She asked, pulling out her notepad; not letting any of their personal life leak into their professional one.

"Not that I know of right now but I still have to examine the building for any anomalies."

While every floor above the ground had been destroyed, the basement had appeared to have been untouched. When Barry went down in the Glans basement, Barry had just made a discovery. The entire room was wrecked by, what Barry assumed to be, a bomb. Every inch was covered in pieces of metal shards, glass, and green rocks.

"Joe you should probably get down here."

"What is it Barry?" Joe shouts but is quickly stopped in his tracks by the magnitude of the destruction. "Oh my god."

* * *

About a minute later, Clark walks down to the basement but stops in his tracks, not because of the wreck, but because of the Kryptonite that's scattered across the room. He uses his x-ray vision to observe that metal shards are lead and underneath a couple of boxes was Clark Luthor's Ultraman symbol.

**AN: This is my first story so please feel free to review. I love constructive criticism. Also, I know Jimmy and Lois traveling from ****Metropolis to Central City in under 30 minutes is inaccurate so I have the two cities at the Kansas/Missouri border even though I'm pretty sure that's not where they're located. So...Yeah. Feel free to tell me what you think and I should get the next Chapter up soon. Happy Thanksgiving to Americans and Happy Thursday to everyone else!**

* * *

**AN2: I went through and edited this chapter so hopefully it's easier to read. If there's anything I missed feel free to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wait, so you actually met Superman? Dude, that's Awesome! Did you get his autograph?" Cisco asked. Barry had just recently gotten back from the Glans building and had just filled in the details to the gang.

"When would have been the proper time to ask for his autograph?" Barry says, "When the building was falling or when we were examining the basement for evidence."

"Right. My bad."

"What do you think caused it, Barry?" Dr. Wells asks.

"I _think_ it's a bomb, but-"

"But what?" Caitlin interrupts.

"But it wasn't like any explosion I've seen from a bomb before."

"And how many bomb explosions have you seen?" Cisco asks in disbelief.

Barry thought about it for a moment and said, "That's not the point."

"From what you've told us and from the reports on the news," Caitlin explained, "It seems that the bomb caused the foundations of the building to shift. Without the support, the entire building collapsed"

"Like an earthquake," Cisco guessed."

"Exactly, and since Central City rarely gets earthquakes, the building wasn't built to last though something like an earthquake so it collapsed. The basement was mostly untouched because it doesn't need the foundations of the building to stand. So the only damage would be from the bomb and a collapsed ceiling."

"Can a single bomb have the power of an earthquake?" Barry asked.

"It could if it had some sort of nuclear power behind it. Was there anything like that in the basement?"

"There was these pieces of some kind of green rock and everything in the room was destroyed except for a few wooden of boxes right in the middle, which had no damage to them at all."

"Did Superman take a look at what was inside them," Wells asked.

"Yeah, he used his x-ray vision to look inside of them and he pretty shaken up by what he saw, but when the CCPD opened them up there was nothing there."

"Did you bring us a sample of the rock?" asks Caitlin. Barry reaches into his pocket and pulls out some of the green mineral and hands it to her. The four scientist gather around to observe it.

"It's so small," Cisco comments. The piece was no bigger than Caitlin's palm.

"They were all like that," says Barry.

"Cisco, Caitlin, and I will examine the rock and find out if there's anything significant about it," Dr. Wells says, "Barry, you go down to the Glans building and see if you can find out more about the explosion."

* * *

"I thought you said Clark Luthor was good now," Chloe asked Clark.

"I thought he was too, but after Jor-El sent him back to his universe he could've become good or continued being evil," Clark explained, "It was all his decision to make." Clark had returned to Watchtower as soon as his examination of the basement was over, which was pretty quick since he couldn't enter the room. Chloe had returned to Watchtower to fill in after Tess's death. Oliver was out on a business trip. The two of them were wondering how the Ultraman symbol was carved on floor of the Glans building.

"And I thought all of the mirror boxes were destroyed. How could he have gotten back over to our universe?"

"I don't know, Chloe, the other Jor-El could probably send him here just as easily as he was sent there."

"Clark, what should we do?"

"I think the best plan is to have John and the Metropolis PD investigate the bombing and coordinate with the CCPD," Clark offers, "We need to know everything we can about Luthor's return."

Meanwhile, Lois and Jimmy were still at the Glans building, Jimmy was taking pictures of the wreck and Lois was interviewing every police, firefighter, bystander, and uninjured victim of the collapse. Suddenly, the chorus of "I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler is heard coming from Lois's phone. She glances at the caller ID and sees that it's Perry White.

"Hey, Chief."

_"Lois, I want you and Jimmy to focus on the Glans building. I sense that there's more to the story and I want my best on it."_

"I'm already on it. I have interviews from everyone on the scene before, after, and during the collapse and Jimmy has been taking pictures of everything."

_"I'm assuming that means Superman too?"_

"Of course," she replied, even though one question doesn't qualify as an interview. Clark only had one time for a question before he had to examine the basement and then fly off without saying a word.

_"Incredible. And tell Clark that he'll be working with you, too. I've been having a hard time reaching him."_

"Got it, Perry." She hung up. Just then she saw a red streak pass through her vision. It's a strikingly similar sight to Clark back when he still went by "The Blur".

"You saw it too right?"

Lois turns around to find the speaker, who was a beautiful dark-haired girl. She introduced herself "I'm Iris West."

"The daughter of the Detective I assume," Lois says, "Lois Lane."

"You're Lois Lane? _The _Lois Lane? I'm a huge fan of your articles and I'm such an admirer of how you came out about your conversations with Superman and started his public career by writing articles about him as 'The Blur'."

"Hey Lois," Jimmy said as he runs up to the two ladies, "I have pictures of everything from the building to the trees to the red thing that just went by. See?" He shows Lois and Iris the photo of a blurry red blob with a yellow line going through it.

"That's really good. Can I put that on my blog?" Iris asks. She looks up at Jimmy, "I'm Iris."

"Jimmy," he says, "Your blog?"

"I have this blog about the Flash, that red smudge there," she pointed to Jimmy's picture, "it inspires people to believe in the impossible and while I don't really trust him anymore I can't take that inspiration from my followers." She looks up at Jimmy, "Wait, Jimmy? As in Jimmy Olsen? The guy who took the first ever picture of Superman?" Something about Iris's previous sentence didn't sit right with Lois.

A hint of sadness gleams in Jimmy's eyes, "No," he says, "That was my brother. He was a much better photographer than I was."

"'Was'? What happened to him?"

"He was, um, he was killed by a homicidal maniac."

"Oh," Iris didn't know what to say about that, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," he says, returning to his happy-go-lucky self.

At the other side of the rubble, John Jones had just arrived and was being greeted by Joe West.

"Detective Jones," Joe said, "I'm glad you made it to Central City."

"Thank you, Detective West. Do you know what caused the collapse?"

"My forensics guy thinks that it was a bomb but it's unlike any bomb we've seen before."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, the room where the bomb was is now littered with glass, lead, and these green rocks which we don't recognize." A look of worry and understanding fell across John's face. "But the weirdest thing," Joe continued, "was these boxes that were in the middle of the room but weren't destroyed by the bomb at all. Weirder still, they were all empty and none of the employees knew why those boxes were there or how they got there."

"Maybe the bomb wasn't that powerful and the building just had a poor foundation," John suggests, though he knew that it was a false hope.

"Highly unlikely considering that it just had an inspection a few days ago. No, this bomb was powerful. If it hadn't been for Superman and the streak, a lot of people would've died. Speak of the devil."

Superman had returned to Central City and was now landing right next to the two men. "Detective Jones it's good to see that you came."

"Superman." John greets, "Why did you ask for the MPD to be here. It seems like the CCPD can handle it just fine."

"The answer to that question is underneath the boxes in the basement," Clark says mysteriously, "I think both police departments should have a look." The two detectives start heading for the building.

Joe stopped, "Aren't you coming with us, Superman?"

Clark tried to come up with an excuse. "I've already seen it." It's pathetic but an excuse all the same.

"...Okay then."

Clark instead walks over to where Lois, Jimmy and Iris are talking.

"…hard to find a 'hallmark card for that." Clark overhears.

The conversation stops when he approaches them. "Miss Lane? May I speak with you? Privately?" Clark and Lois head to an area of the property where they're out of sight. "Lois, you need to be careful. I think Clark Luthor is back."

"What! I thought that S.O.B would stay in his own world! Why would he be back?"

"Chloe and I aren't sure, but we need to take every precaution so he can't hurt anyone."

"As rational as that plan is, Smallville, how are we going to do it? Hide in our rooms until he goes away? Tell the CCPD to put out an APB on you?"

"Well, what would you suggest?"

"We should continue on with our everyday lives and see what move he makes next. I mean why would he destroy a building that has no connection to you? Believe me, Clark, I've interviewed everyone her trying to find a link but there just isn't one."

Clark gave up, "Okay, we'll wait for him to show himself again and so Chloe can track him down."

Suddenly, Iris came around a corner, "Lois," she said but stopped when she saw Lois and Superman in the middle of a conversation, "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"No, Miss West, not at all," Clark responded.

"I just wanted to tell Lois that I convinced by boyfriend, Eddie, to let us in the basement."

"I'm coming," Lois says, then whispered to Clark, "Be careful."

"You too," he whispered back and starts to inspect the rubble as Lois heads toward the basement with Iris, Eddie, and Jimmy. John and Joe lead the little expedition down to the crime scene. Barry, who had been in the basement the entire time, saw Eddie and Iris come down the stairs quickly sped past them to avoid being arrested by Eddie or an awkward conversation with Iris. The six people have various reactions.

Lois and John were surprised and worried by how much lead and kryptonite is scattered and spread across the floor, Iris was shocked at the destruction and wondered how one person could do such a horrible thing and Jimmy was just as horrified as Iris but he was busy taking pictures of the wreck for the Daily Planet for it to show on his face. Eddie and Joe didn't have a reaction since they had seen everything before but as soon as John moved the boxes in the middle, the looks on their faces went from passive to surprised in seconds as they got their first glance of the Ultraman symbol.

Meanwhile, above ground, Barry had gotten out of the Glans building and was about to head for S.T.A.R. Labs until he hears a voice behind him.

"Excuse me," Clark said to him, "I think we need to talk."

* * *

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is so boring (I call it the meet-and-greet chapter) but kinda necessary. Thanks for all the reviews, guys, you're AMAZING! Did you see the Flash and Arrow crossover episodes THEY WERE AMAZEBALLS! Just a reminder that I cherish reviews. And don't worry there's another chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So you're the guardian angel of Central City?" Clark asked Barry once the two superheroes were outside of everyone's sight.

Even though it's the second time Barry has come face to face with Superman he still feels a little star struck. Especially now, since he's in his suit and Superman recognizes him as a fellow superhero, an equal, and not some average forensic scientist. "And you're Superman," Barry said pathetically with a slight smile, "I mean, why are you still hanging out in Central City? Not that I want to leave, I like you. Not _Like_ like you but I-I think you're cool and this is starting to sound like a bad pick up line so I'll just stop."

Clark smiled, remembering all the times he got flustered, "I'm still here because I believe the bomber needs to be found."

"But isn't it something the police, or I could handle?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd like to stay here just in case." There was a moment of awkward silence, then, "You know I have a friend who can run just as fast as you."

Barry suddenly looked very perturbed, "He wouldn't wear yellow, would he?"

"No, he likes red, like you."

"Oh," Barry visibly relaxed, "Since you're going to be staying, maybe my team and I could help you try to find the bomber?"

"Sure."

"Are HQ is over in S.T.A.R. Labs, that tall tower over there, Barry says pointing.

"I see it," Clark said, "You wanna race?"

"What?" Barry asked, but it was too late, Clark was already five blocks away. Barry started after him.

* * *

"So this is the famous S.T.A.R. Labs?" Clark said as he and Barry entered the main room of the lab, "It's bigger than I expected."

"This is nothing. You should see the S.T.A.R. Labs in Starling City. Cisco tells me that it's as big as fifty football fields"

"I said it was forty nine football fields, not fifty," Cisco said as he enters the room from the other side and then he sees Clark, "Oh my God! You're Superman! _The _Superman! Dude, how come you didn't tell me that he was coming?" he asked Barry.

"It was kinda a last minute thing," Barry said.

Clark held out his hand, "I'm assuming you're Cisco."

Cisco shook his hand. He stared at his hand in awe, "I just shook hands with Superman!" He turned around to Caitlin and Harrison, who had just entered the room, "Guys, I just shook hands with Superman!"

"Superman, that's Caitlin Snow and Dr. Harrison Wells," Barry said pointing to the two scientists, "and you've already met Cisco Ramon."

"So, Superman, what brings you to our humble lab?" Harrison asked.

"The Flash told me that you were working on figuring out who bombed the Glans building like my team and I are so we figured it would probably be best if we worked together to make the search go by faster."

"Did Barr-, I mean the Flash update you on what we have so far?" Caitlin asked.

"We didn't exactly have much time to talk, considering the fact that we both ran here," Barry said.

"What? No way! You can run just as fast as Barr-, the Flash?" Cisco said to Clark.

"Well, not as fast as him, but I did manage to keep up."

"Because you cheated," Barry mumbled.

Clark smiled, "So what do you have so far?"

"When the Flash was down in the basement he found the green rocks but we haven't been able to figure out what it's made up of or even where it's from," Harrison explained and picked up the sample Barry had taken. He held it up so Clark could see it.

Clark, instinctively, took a couple of steps back and felt a little weak. "There's no need to figure that out," he began, "I can tell you all that you need to know about the rocks. They're called kryptonite and you won't be able to find where it comes from because it's not from Earth."

Cisco took the kryptonite from Harrison's hand, "So this is a rock from space? A space rock! Dude, that is so cool."

"It's from my home planet," Clark continued, "and I would appreciate it if you put it away." Cisco placed the kryptonite in another room and Clark immediately felt himself strengthening.

"Caitlin, did the Glans building have security cameras?" Barry asked.

"I think so but I think the police have all of the feed from the past 24 hours."

"Which police department?" Clark said.

"Um, the Central City police."

"Great," Barry said. "I'll just run down and get it."

Suddenly Joe walked into the room, "Barry, I think the police are going to need the Flash for this case. I suspect that the symbol on the floor is a meta-human thing." The detective is met with shocked and worried faces from the scientists, "What?"

"Detective, you know of Superman," Harrison said.

Clark, who was in the corner of the room and outside of Joe's vision, steps forward with a shy smile on his face, "Hello Detective."

The magnitude of his mistake finally dawns on Joe, "Sorry, Barry."

"Doesn't matter," Barry says, taking off his mask since he had no need for it to be on anymore, "I trust Superman anyway. Joe, we were hoping we could access the security cameras to the Glans building to find out if we could see the bombers face."

"Good luck with that. They're so fuzzy you can barely see bodies let alone faces."

"We can get Felicity to enhance the video for us."

"Could I have a copy of the video, too?" Clark asked, "So my team can go over it."

"Sure thing, Superman," Joe said, "I'll go down now and get it."

"I'll go with you," Barry said and was suddenly in his work clothes. The two of them left, leaving Cisco, Caitlin, Harrison, and Clark alone.

"So, since you know Barry's secret identity can we know yours?" Caitlin asked, out of pure curiosity.

"I'd prefer to keep my identity a secret."

Caitlin gives a nod of understanding and the room fills with awkward silence.

"So what planet are you from?" Cisco said.

"Krypton, but it's destroyed now." Caitlin felt a slight twinge of pity because of the matter-of-fact tone of voice he used when talking about the destruction of his home.

Dr. Wells, who had spent most of the time silently observing Clark, entered the conversation. "Krypton? You're the Traveler, Kal-El."

Clark immediately looked over at Harrison. "How do you know that?"

"I used to work for Virgil Swann. He sent me to the S.T.A.R. Labs in Starling City. There was a secret sector authorized by him to learn about you so one day we could teach you all about yourself and what we knew about your home planet."

"Where's that research now?" Clark asked.

"It was destroyed when the Particle Accelerator exploded."

"Oh." There was another awkward silence.

"You know what I'm confused about," Cisco asked, breaking the silence again, "Why is it called the Glans building. I mean, you guys all know what the Glans is, right?" Cisco gets looks of disgust from the three people in the room. "I'll go look it up." Cisco heads to the computer in the middle of the room to google it.

"So, Superman," Caitlin asked, "When did you come to Earth?"

"About 25 years ago."

"You must have been a baby."

"Aha! 'The Glans building was named after the architect, Steve Anson, and the government sponsor, Frederick Glory,'" Cisco read, "So it wasn't named after a body part. My bad."

Harrison gave Cisco a slightly annoyed glance and rolls over to Clark, "Superman, I think you should have this. It's my personal notes about our research on you, though it's nothing new by now."

"Thank you," Clark responds.

"Hey, Superman? I think should go back to being called 'the Red-Blue Blur'. No offense but I think it's a much cooler name than 'Superman'," Cisco advised, "And maybe add some more red to your costume. It's an awesome color."

"I'll chew on that tonight."

"Here, Superman," Barry said as he walks into the room holding a vhs tape, "one video feed of 24 hours at the Glans building."

"Thanks," Clark said, "I should probably get this to my team. It was nice meeting you guys." He then walks out of the room and flies out of a window.

"Guys I think you should see this," Barry said once Superman was gone, "Joe and I found these scorch marks that are like anything we've seen before, which is becoming a more common thing to say nowadays. Joe thinks it might be from the bomb. I took some pictures." He hands them out and they make Caitlin's and Cisco's blood run cold.

Harrison is unaffected. "We can use these to find out what was in the bomb. Cisco, I want you working on this."

"Got it. Caitlin can I talk to you. Privately."

"Sure, Cisco." The two scientists exited the room so that they're hearing distance from Barry and Dr. Wells.

"Caitlin, I know you recognize these scorch marks as much as I do."

"They're exactly like the scorch marks that Ronnie made. You don't think that the collapse was his fault."

"I think anything's possible. Joe did say that he thinks the explosion was caused by a meta-human."

"No. Ronnie wouldn't do this."

"To be fair, the last time we saw him, he wasn't exactly Ronnie."

"I think we should at least find him and ask first."

Meanwhile, Harrison sent Barry back to the CCPD to see if they had discovered anything that'll help and he was making his way to Gideon in the hallway. He opened the door and rolled into the tiny room. He stands up and walks up to his AI.

"Gideon, show me the newspaper again." The picture came up and much to Dr. Wells' dismay, it changed. Instead of it saying FLASH MISSING VANISHES IN CRISIS it now says FLASH AND SUPERMAN STOP CRISIS with a picture of the two heroes side by side.

**AN: I'd just like to say that I had no idea what a glans was when I wrote this story, I just mashed several letters together, but I decided to use the mistake to my advantage. If any of you are insulted by this, I'm sorry but it's honestly too late to turn back. Plus, I'm almost certain 99% of you don't even read these notes anyway. (Also if you know what a glans is without looking it up, the building loses its importance) Sorry the chapters are boring. I'm going to have a survey: Who do you guys think could enhance the video feed from the explosion faster: Felicity or Chloe. Please leave your choice in the reviews and you'll find out who won next week! And tell me if my characterization is off for any character, i'ts my Achilles heel. And please tell me who you think can do it i really dont want to make this decision by myself. UPDATE: i also have a poll on my profile page now. In case you were wondering this chapter and the other two chapters take place just after "The man in the yelow suit."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Chloe," Clark said as he enters watchtower in his Daily Planet work clothes, "I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks Clark," she said. Chloe takes a sip and placed it next to her keyboard, "Do ever wonder why security cameras are such bad quality?"

"Not usually. Why?"

"Because I've worked on this video for a week and we're now just able to see the people's outlines."

"Isn't it old too?"

"Old? It was originally a VHS tape! People haven't used VHS since we were in high school."

"If you need help I'm sure Tess," they both feel a twinge of sadness, "I mean Emil could help out."

"I asked him to look over the drawings in the Kawatche Caves, see if there's anything in there about the mirror boxes."

"I could ask the Flash's tech genius to come over and you could work on it together."

"Thanks but no. I have a bet going with Oliver on who could get it done faster. Loser has to take out the garbage for all of next year. It wouldn't be fair if this Felicity girl and I work together." Clark nods. "So how's the search for Clark Luthor going," Chloe continued, "Did you find anything?"

"Not a thing. If he's still evil, there would be a string of unusual murders and if he's good he wouldn't have blown up the building. It just doesn't make sense! I think it's time for me to talk to Jor-El and see what he knows about Luthor being back."

"I don't think that's necessary just yet, Clark. We don't have absolute proof that it's him."

"He left his mark, Chloe."

"Yes, but anyone could have left it there. We don't know who he talked to when he was here or if he didn't come over but someone else from that world did." Clark gave it a thought. "And from what you've told me, Ultraman usually burns his mark into things. Was the mark in the Glans building burned into the floor?"

"I-I can't remember," Clark says, frustrated. Normally, his memory is really good, but it must have been the pieces of Kryptonite from the bomb that weakened him and made him temporarily forget that detail. "I'll have to go back and check."

"I thought the building was closed to everyone by the Central City Department of Fire &amp; Safety?"

"I can sneak in and out without anyone seeing me."

"What about the kryptonite?"

"The Flash's team told me it was cleared a few days ago." He super sped into his Superman costume.

"Clark," Chloe said, "Be careful." Clark nodded his head and is suddenly miles away.

* * *

"Hey, Felicity," Barry said as he appeared in S.T.A.R. Labs with two cups of coffee, "brought you coffee."

"Thanks, Barry," Felicity said, taking the white foam cup, "Ow! Still hot."

"How's the video enhancing going?" Barry asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Could be better. I just wish I wasn't working with old…things. Seriously, who still uses VHS tapes?"

"Do you need any help? I'm sure Caitlin or Cisco will be happy to-"

"No thanks. I have this bet going with Oliver about whether me or Superman's tech girl, Chloe, can make the video visible the fastest. The loser has to baby sit Diggle's daughter, Sara."

"Wouldn't Oliver be needed to save Starling?"

"Roy will be able to handle it on his own."

"Ah," Barry shrugged and looked around, "Where's Caitlin and Cisco?"

"They said something about going out."

"Did they say where?"

"I heard them talking about some abandoned Luthorcorp factory in Central City."

"Why there?"

Felicity shrugged, "Beats me. Have you seen Dr. Wells at all today?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"He's creepy. No Creepy is a bad word to use," Felicity said, realizing what she said came out wrong. "I mean, I don't trust him."

Barry suddenly remembered what he discovered earlier in the week. He swallows. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know. He discovered Oliver's secret in less than a day…and there's something off about him."

"I'll look for him while you're working on the video. It is unusual for him to not be in the lab all day."

"Okay. Bye, Barry," Felicity said, but the only sign that Barry was there a second ago was a half-drunk coffee cup on the table.

* * *

"Cisco?" Caitlin said, "Are you sure this is the place?"

"An abandoned factory suddenly has a spike in temperature even though it still has no electricity or water. I'm pretty sure your firebending ex-fiancé is here." Cisco had a point. While it was a brisk 40 degrees Fahrenheit (4 degrees Celsius) outside, neither of the two scientists needed to wear a jacket inside the factory.

"How do you think we'll find him? Did you bring anything that could help us to track down a heat source?"

"…No."

"Did you bring _anything_ that might make the search faster?"

"I figured shouting his name would be sufficient."

Caitlin sighed. "Fine," she said and the room is full their voices shouting "Ronnie" and "Firestorm", which echoes back into their faces. After ten minutes, Cisco and Caitlin were about to move on to the next section of the factory when there's a sudden voice behind them.

"What are you doing here?" They turn around and it's not Ronnie like they were expecting, it was a man in a suit.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Cisco asked.

"I asked you first."

"We're here to, uh, find our cat. Yeah! He ran away from us and into this factory while we were walking," Caitlin said, "Your turn."

"I'm here surveying this factory. I'm thinking about purchasing this factory for my company. I'm Ray Palmer," he said, holding out his hand.

"Cisco," he said, slightly star struck, and shakes Ray's hand.

"Caitlin," she said and shakes his hand. She has a huge grin on her face.

"I'm more than willing to help you look for your cat. What's his name?"

"Ronnie," Caitlin said at the same time Cisco says, "Firestorm."

"Firestorm," Caitlin says at the same time Cisco says, "Ronnie."

"His name is Ronnie, but I like to call him Firestorm, since he's orange," Cisco explained.

"Okay. How about you search this room and I'll look over there," Ray pointed behind him and then left in that direction.

Cisco glances over at Caitlin and sees the smile is still on her face. "He's so attractive," she said.

"Uh, Caitlin," Cisco said, "We're here looking for your _fiancé_."

"Right," she said, snapping out of it, "What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About the billionaire who is currently looking for a kitten at the same time we're looking for my fiery fiancé! What if he discovers Ronnie instead of an orange tabby?"

"That could be a problem," Cisco admitted.

"Hey guys! I found Ronnie!" Ray shouts from the other room. The two scientists rushed over to find the billionaire holding an orange tabby in his arms. He hands the kitten to Caitlin, "You should probably put a collar on him, in case he gets lost again." Caitlin and Cisco just nod, amazed that he actually found an orange feline. "Well, I'm done here so I guess I'll be on my way. Cisco, Caitlin, It was nice meeting you," he said and the billionaire leaves the two very confused scientists in the factory.

Catlin was the first one to speak. "Did you see how cute he was while he was holding this little guy?"

"Yeah, adorable. What are we going to do with _him_?"

"Well, we can't just leave him here and let him starve. We should take him back to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Whatever. Let's keep looking for Ronnie."

"I told you to not look for me."

They turn around and Ronnie is standing there, looking very annoyed. "We just want to ask you a question," Caitlin told him.

"Why?"

"Did you cause the explosion in the Glans building?" Cisco asked.

"No."

"Do you know who could?" Caitlin said.

"No. Now leave. Me. Alone," Ronnie shouts and flies away.

"He gets chattier at every meeting," Cisco said.

* * *

Clark was now miles away from Chloe, but not where he said he was going. He was in his Fortress of solitude up in the artic. Checking out the Glans building can wait a little, he thinks.

"Jor-El! I know you can send Luthor to that parallel world, and I want to know if you can send me too!"

"Why, my son?"

"I have some questions I want to ask him."

"I can assure you he has not come to this world."

"All the same, I would still like to ask him." There's a white glow and suddenly there's two Kal-Els in the fortress that belongs to Clark Luthor.

"Clark Kent," he said when he spots him, clearly unfazed by Clark's arrival, "To what do I owe this visit."

"Did you blow up the Glans building?"

"So this is all business then? Not for pleasure."

"Did you or did you not come over to my world and blow up a building!?"

"No. You reconnected me to Jor-El. Why would I anger you by going into your world and destroying things?"

"I don't know, but your symbol was underneath the kryptonite bomb."

"I can promise you that that wasn't me. I can't go near kryptonite. You of all people should understand that."

"And what about the symbol?"

"Anyone could have put that there, Clark," Clark Luthor said, "What did it look like?"

Clark Kent tries to remember the scene from the basement but it still fuzzy to him. "Do you know of anyone who could've done this then?" he asked.

"No," he responded, "I believe we're done here now. Jor-El!" There was a flash of white light and Clark Kent was back in his own Fortress. Well, he thought, that was useless.

**AN: I'm so sorry for the hiatus, I've just been busy with school and the holidays and picturing Brandon Routh with a little orange kitty was distracting too. I'm still taking votes for who can enhance the video faster. Chloe has 1 and Felicity has 1 so vote! Say your choice in the reviews or vote on the poll on my profile. In case you haven't notice, I am going to have both Oliver Queens exist in this story so I'm going to make a deal; if this story gets 30 follows or 30 likes, I'll have a chapter of them meeting each other and officially add their relationship as a subplot. I know it's cheap asking likes/follows but I want to be sure people actually want it because it's a very hard thing to write and plan out. So...yeah. I'll try to update by the end of the week but no guarantees.**

* * *

**AN2: This chapter and all chapters from now on take place after "Rogue time" and all the episodes in between "the man in yellow" and "rogue time" took place during the week where Felicity and Chloe were working on the video, the entire story takes place after Smallville season ten and with Arrow...I don't know, sometime before Oliver dies. I know that the timeline doesn't make sense but its the only way i can make it work.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clark left the fortress and heads back to Central City to check out the ruins of the Glans building again. He spotted a huge crowd gathering around the rubble, landed a few blocks away from the crowd, and entered a revolving door to change back into his regular suit and tie. As soon as he exited the door his phone rings. "Perry."

_Clark? I've been trying to reach you! Lex Luthor is making a speech at the Glans building and I need you, Lois, and Jimmy to cover the story. They should already be there._

"Got it, Chief," Clark said and super sped into the crowd, quickly finding his fellow reporters. He walked towards them, quickly taking up his façade. "Hey, Smallville," Lois said when she spotted him, "Where were you?"

"Up north," is all he said. She understands.

"So, Clark, why do you think Lex Luthor is here in Missouri?" Jimmy asked.

"He's, uh, probably here to get public support for the c-caucus in March."

"But the caucus in Kansas has him winning by a land slide to Jeb Bush."

"You can never know what's going through someone's head when they want power," Lois stated.

Just then, Lex stepped up on the podium, which was right in front of the rubble and the only entrance to the basement, and started making his speech. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, "I come here to this great city to mourn a great monument that has fallen. The Glans building has always been a symbol of America's determination to better itself since 1935. When Frederick Glory helped the US government by helping to fund this public work and paid Steve Anson to design this architectural masterpiece, they probably would never have suspected the lasting impact it would have on the present day citizens of Central City." Clark suddenly remembered why he planned to come to the Glans building and started to make his way towards the rubble. He got as close as he could to the podium and then supersped past Lex, creating a small breeze.

Clark quickly made his way down to the bottom of the stairs. He hesitantly entered the room, cautious of any minuscule pieces of kryptonite that could've been missed. He didn't feel weakened so Clark took the liberty to glance around the room. When the CCPD cleared out the kryptonite they also removed every single item that was wrecked by the explosion so now the room was completely empty, and the only thing out of the ordinary was the Ultraman symbol.

And the symbol was carved, not burned, into the floor.

Clark sighed, internally kicking himself for being so rash in blaming Clark Luthor and now felt guilty for blatantly ignoring Chloe's advice. He supersped out of the basement and back into the crowed, creating another breeze, this time it made Lex's papers fly off of the stand.

"It's really windy today," Lex said charmingly, making several members of the audience laugh.

"Hey, Clark. Where'd you go?" asked Jimmy, who was the only one in the crowd who noticed his absence. Lois, like the other reporters, was too focused on the speech.

"Bathroom."

"Now where was I," Lex said after he picked up his papers and he continued his speech as if he never stopped, "The employment of hundreds of homeless and jobless Missourians that crowded the Central City Hoovervilles during the Great Depression rebuilt this city into a megalopolis, giving hope that would last through wars and disasters for almost a hundred years. I would like to have that hope last for a hundred more years. To make that happen, I will fully fund the building of a memorial to the Glans building, which will be built on the same spot that this magnificent building was once erected on."

The crowd erupted into applause. Lex left the podium and his hand never stopped waving until he reached his limo, got in, and headed toward the direction of Metropolis.

"That was an incredibly nice thing to do," Jimmy said to Clark, "Hey! Where's Lois?" Both Jimmy and Clark searched the crowd but neither of them could spot Lois, not even when Clark used his x-ray vision.

"I'm ready to go, Otis," Lex said into a com system after he got into his limo.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor," Otis responded.

"Hello Mr. Luthor," Lois said.

Lex nearly jumped out of his skin. "How did you get here!?"

"The door." She suddenly remembers that Tess erased his memory and says, "I'm Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet. I have some questions for you."

Realizing that Lois wouldn't rest until he answered her questions, Lex gave in, "Alright."

"First, why would you do such a generous thing for the people of Central City?"

"Because I'm a generous person."

"But what's your reason?"

"For the past four years, I've always loved the message that the Glans building projected to all who saw it; it doesn't matter what the past is like, it's your future that matters."

"And I'm going to ask the question that's on everyone's mind; was there a part of you that did this all for the polls?"

"No."

"Really? Not even a tiny, minuscule part?"

Lex sighed, "No, Miss Lane."

"Of course not," Lois said. She could barely believe her own two ears. "Do you think you'll be remembered for your gift?"

"Look, Miss Lane, I don't care," he turned and faced the com system, "Otis, could you stop here please?"

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." Otis pulled over onto the side of the road.

"I believe this interview is over," Lex states and Lois is forced out of the limo and onto the road. Otis drives off, leaving her stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Just great," she sighs and pulls out her phone, "Hey, Clark? Could you pick me up?"

**AN: Sorry for posting this so late. I feel bad since I said I would post this ASAP but, you know, school and family stuff got in the way. I know its shorter than the other chapters too, but I thought you guys would like a chapter. The voting of who can enhance the surveillance tape the fastest will be over on 27/1/15 at 9:00 pm EST (after The Flash for me)so until then review or vote in the poll on my profile to pick your fave tech girl. It stands 2 to 1 for Felicity and if you're worried about me putting them as rivals, don't worry, (SPOILER ALERT) I'm promising you they'll be very good friends :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: The results are in and you the people have picked *drum roll* FELICITY! Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

"Hey, Felicity! I couldn't find Dr. Wells!" Barry shouted as he entered S.T.A.R. Labs for the first time in hours. Barry walked into the main part of the Labs to find Harrison sitting in his chair looking at the computers.

"She isn't here," he said.

Barry smiled at the scientist, "Dr. Wells, where were you?"

"I was out and about. How's Felicity doing with the video?"

"She's doing her best. It's still going to take a little bit."

"And Superman's girl?"

"From what I can tell, it's the same." Harrison nodded. "So are there any tests that you want me to do?"

"I think right now the best thing for you to do is rest."

"Rest?"

"Barry, with all that's been going on the past week, you're going to need your speed since you are literally working two jobs; one with Superman and one with the CCPD."

"But I do that almost every day with you guys."

"Yes, but now it's different."

"How?"

"Because now we don't know what we're dealing with. Normally we're almost certain that we're dealing with a meta-human, but now we don't. We could be dealing with a whole new level of villains now that Kal-El is involved. We could be facing kryptonite-infected people, aliens, or even people from a completely different universe. It's better to be at full health when facing the unknown."

Barry just nodded his head, realizing the truth in Dr. Wells' argument. Suddenly, Caitlin and Cisco ran into the lab. Catlin had the orange tabby in her arms.

"Hey guys," Barry greeted them, "how was the factory?"

"What?" Caitlin asked, absentmindedly petting animal in her arms.

"Felicity told me you guys had left for some abandoned Luthorcorp factory. How was it?"

"Not as abandoned as we thought," Cisco commented, "We saw Ray Palmer there."

"Ray Palmer the billionaire?" Harrison asked.

"The very same. He wants to buy it for some unknown reason."

"Add we found this little munchkin," Caitlin added.

"And was that all that was there?" Harrison eyed them suspiciously.

Caitlin and Cisco gave a little nervous, "Yep."

"Uh huh."

"So why did you two go there in the first place?" Barry asked.

"Yes, please elaborate on that."

"We, uh, thought it might have some connection to the bomb in the Glans building," Cisco half lies.

There's a short silence until Harrison said, "Cisco? Could I talk to you out in the hall?"

"Sure, Dr. Wells." The two scientists walked out in the hall.

"So, what's his name?" Barry asked Caitlin, pointing to the tabby.

"We don't know yet. We were thinking about naming it Ronnie but…"

"I understand."

* * *

"Cisco, why were you and Caitlin and that factory?"

"I already told you."

Harrison sighed. "For a superhero's partner, you suck at lying."

Realizing he was caught, Cisco gave in, "We were there looking for Ronnie."

"Why?"

"We thought that he might be the one behind the bomb."

"And was he."

"No and he was very blunt about it."

"I don't want you and Caitlin to look for Ronnie anymore."

"But Dr. Wells-"

"He's dangerous and could easily burn either of you on accident, or, god forbid, on purpose."

"Fine, but it's going to be a lot harder to convince Caitlin to do the same, since he's her fiancé."

"I'll talk to her." They both entered the room and find the feline in Barry's hands being fondled by both of them.

"Who do you think should keep him?" Caitlin said, "I can't take him because he reminds me too much of Ronnie."

"How?" Barry asked.

"Well, for one thing, he's cute, and for another, he's lovable and seems to have his personality," Caitlin turned to face Cisco.

"What me?" he said, "I can't. My landlord doesn't allow pets in the building."

"Barry?"

"Sorry. Joe's allergic to cats."

"Well then, who's gonna take care of this little guy?"

"Want me to ask Iris and Eddie? Or maybe Oliver's sister, Thea?"

"No thanks. I want him to go to someone I trust."

"You could give him back to Palmer," Cisco added, "You seemed to trust him."

Caitlin just glares at Cisco. He visibly shrunk. Suddenly Barry's phone gives off a shrill ring. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Barry," Felicity said, "I got the video enhanced. We can now see everything as clear as if it's a movie theater."_

"That's great! Where are you now?"

"_I'm in the Arrow Cave."_

"I'll see you there. Have you called Superman yet?"

"_Not yet. I figured it would be best to tell you first."_

"Caitlin, Cisco, and I will be over soon."

"_By car?"_

"It's the only way they'll be able to catch up with me. See ya." Barry hung up. "Felicity has fixed the video and wants us to visit her at Starling City," Barry sped out of the Lab.

"Wait, Barry! Wait for us!" Cisco shouted at Barry's direction, even though he was out of sight.

Caitlin looked at the little tabby, unsure of what to do. Then she looked at  
Harrison and came up with an idea, "Dr. Wells! _You_ can have this fluff ball." She placed the cat in his lap and then ran after Cisco and Barry.

"Caitlin! What am I going to do with him?!" Harrison sighed and looked down at his new feline. In turn, the kitten looked up at him, laid down in his lap, and started to purr. He smiled a little. "I think I'll call you Kelvin."

As Felicity waited for Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco, she thinks back to how he managed to get the video fixed in a quarter of the time she predicted.

_Felicity was staring at her computer, frustrated, when a man with dark hair was suddenly in the Cave with her. "How did you get in here?" she said, while slowly reaching toward the gun in the drawer below the computer._

"_It's okay. You don't need to be frightened. I'm here to help."_

_She reaches the gun and points it at the stranger. "From my experience, people who can sneak into this place undetected aren't entirely friendly."_

"_Let me explain. I'm Brainiac 5, I time-traveled here from the future, I'm from the 31st century, and I'm a friend of Kal-El's."_

"_Who?"_

"_Superman."_

"_I knew it," Felicity mumbled as she sat down on the floor and set down the gun, "I'm having a caffeine hallucination. I should never have gotten that last espresso."_

"_I'm not a caffeine-induced hallucination," Brainiac said as he helped her off of the floor._

"_Okay. Let's say this is really happening. Why would you come to the future to help me enhance one old security video?"_

"_Because something has happened that changes the future for the worse and without my help the future will stay that way forever."_

"_Okay then, what should I do?"_

"_Just hold still." A metallic black thing shot out from his back and stabbed Felicity in the neck. Suddenly, she felt as if she had all the information in the world running through her brain. Everything became so clear, including how to improve the video in less than a day. "You better hurry," he said, "It won't last forever." _

_Felicity nodded and went to work. In a few hours the video was heightened so that you could see faces and glasses and even earrings. She turned around to thank Brainiac but all she saw was the Arrow Cave, empty._

"Hey, Felicity," Cisco said as the three of them entered the Arrow Cave.

"Good, you're here. We should probably wait for Superman but you're going to want to see this."

Not five minutes later, Superman entered the Arrow Cave with Chloe right behind him. They both look at the paused video screen. "Well, Clark," Chloe said, "I guess I'm stuck on laundry duty."

**AN: I'm sorry I cheated and had Brainiac 5 help out but I realized that at the pace I was going, it would take forever. I did the same thing with Chloe. You can request that chapter if you want. I wrote them both ahead of time. Remember to review and 30 likes and/or favorites (whichever you prefer) will get an Oliver Queen/Oliver Queen subplot.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The group gathered around Felicity's computer. Felicity started the tape from the very beginning and all six of them watched as the night guard went home and the janitor started cleaning. After four hours of watching people walk around, Clark went out and saved ten people, Barry ran out and got Chinese food for everyone, Cisco fell asleep after eating his portion, and Caitlin started to braid Cisco's hair out of boredom. Only Felicity and Chloe watched the video for the entire time.

"You know," Chloe said looking over at her fellow tech genius, "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Chloe Sullivan-Queen."

"I'm Felicity Smoak," she said. There was a slight pause, "So where did you go to school?"

"Metropolis University. You?"

"MIT."

"That's cool." The two of them sat in silence watching the video for another forty-five minutes. "So how_ did_ you enhance this so quickly?"

"I, uh, I got some help," Felicity admitted.

"Who could possibly- pause it!" Chloe looked at the video screen just in time, "Go back a few frames." Felicity goes back and a man with dark, shoulder-length hair with muttonchops and glasses looks at the camera. "Winslow Schott," Chloe whispered, "Where's Superman?" she shouted louder and got Caitlin's attention

"He's out saving people with Barry," Caitlin said, "Why?"

"I found our bomber," Chloe talked into her earpiece, "Superman. I found our bomber."

Felicity continued to watch the video and saw someone else looking at the camera. "William Tockman," she said.

Suddenly, Superman and Barry sped into the Cave, waking up Cisco. "What is it?" Cisco asked, then he looked at his hair, "C'mon, Caitlin."

"What did you find?" Barry asked.

"We found out who our bomber is," Chloe explained.

"Make that 'bombers'," Felicity corrected.

"We saw Winslow Schott-"

"And William Tockman."

"So it's the Clock King and who?" Cisco said.

"The Toyman," Clark said.

"'The Toyman.' That's good, I like it."

"So why is Tockman and Schott working together? And why did they bomb the Glans building in the first place?" Caitlin joined in.

"I don't know, but if those two are working together it can't be good," Felicity said.

"I thought Winslow Schott was still in custody at Stryker's Island," Chloe asked.

"Yeah, and supposedly Tockman is still at Iron Heights, but both aren't true," Barry said. He looked uneasy and even Clark is slightly worried at the news that the two criminals have been out of prison for almost a month. In fact, everyone beneath Verdant was uncomfortably quiet for a few seconds. Finally, Cisco broke the silence.

"Well, we should go find them. Bring them in."

"How could we find them? Besides the bomb, they've both been unusually quiet for a month. Felicity and I can't find a single trace of them anywhere," Chloe said.

"We have to think logically. Let's start with before or during their time in custody. Who did they last threatened?" Clark and Barry look at each other with horrified expressions and speed out of the basement. "Was it something I said?"

"Cisco," Caitlin said, "the last person they threatened was Iris."

"And Lois," Chloe added.

* * *

Within seconds, Barry reaches the CCPD offices only to find that neither Iris nor Eddie are there.

"Oh, Barry," Joe said when he spotted the speedster, "How's the video coming along?"

"Where's Iris?"

"She went out on a date with Eddie. They're at that new sushi restaurant." Barry sped out and to find the building. In glowing red letters shines "The Lotus" and underneath is a grand opening banner. He rushed inside, this time at normal speed, and sprinted to their table by the marble fountain. He was slightly comforted by seeing them there, unharmed.

"Barry," Iris exclaims.

"What are you doing here," Eddie asked.

"Has anything weird happened recently?" Barry said.

"No."

"Have any interesting people talked to you."

"Define interesting people," Iris inquired.

"Like a dude with long hair and muttonchops?" They both give Barry a confused look. "Well, how about William Tockman?"

Eddie sighed and Iris has a shocked expression, "He's escaped?" Iris then looked over at Eddie and read him like a book, "How long have you known about this?"

"A few weeks," he admits.

"And you didn't say anything!?"

"I didn't want you to be scared."

Iris stood up and started to move towards the exit, "So you think I can't handle myself?"

Their loud exchange attracted the attention of a few customers in the quiet room. "That's not what I said," Eddie followed her so that they could keep talking.

"Does my dad know about this?" Barry, who had no idea what to do, decided to stick with the couple.

"No. I'm not even supposed to know. They wanted it kept a secret from everyone who was held hostage that night."

By now, the three of them had reached the exit. Iris grabbed her jacket and turned to Barry, "I'll text you if I see him," she turned and glared at Eddie, "unlike some people, I know how to keep my friends updated on danger." She then storm out of the building.

"Iris," Eddie shouted and ran after her. However, the entire restaurant was still looking in the direction that the fight was coming from, which, unfortunately, left a room full of people staring directly at Barry.

"Hey," he waves and everyone went back to eating their sushi.

* * *

Clark made a quick stop to change into his suit and tie, and then he rushed into the Daily Planet. "Lois," he said, relieved, as he saw her at his desk.

"Hey, Smallville," she replied, but she doesn't get any more words out before Clark hugs her, "Clark? Just a little too tight."

"Sorry."

"So what brought this on?"

"Schott escaped."

"Winslow Schott? How?"

"We don't know yet. I was too worried about you."

"Aw that's sweet. And stupid."

"What?"

"Clark, he could be out doing anything right now and you're too distracted by me."

"So what did you want me to do? He threatened your life Lois. I didn't want to wait 'til I heard your cries for help to check on you."

"Oh my god! Clark, he knows your secret!"

Clark's face changed to scared understanding as he remembered the last encounter with the Toyman. "The apartment," he said and then sped out of the Planet as fast as he sped in.

* * *

Not knowing what else to do after being abandoned by Eddie and Iris in The Lotus, Barry decided it'd be best to visit Stryker's island and Iron Heights to find out how the two suspects managed to escape. He decides to visit Stryker's Island first, since it Schott was in there longer. He stopped in front of the gates and walked up to the security guard.

"Tell the warden I need to speak to him."

The guy muttered into his walkie-talkie and in a few minutes the warden was standing next to the guard. "The Flash! We thought Superman was the only hero to visit us. What brings ya so far out of Central City?"

"I need to know all of the information about Winslow Schott's escape."

The warden gave Barry a confused look, "Escape? You must be mistaken. Schott was transferred from here two months ago."

"Let me guess, he was transferred to Iron Heights."

"I'm not sure. Callan!" he shouted at the security guard, "find out what prison Schott was transferred to." Security guard Callan runs into the prison to heck the records. A minute later, static comes from the warden's radio. "You guessed it. He was transferred to Iron Heights."

"Thanks," Barry said and ran as fast as he could to Iron Heights.

* * *

"I need to know everything about the night that Winslow Schott and William Tockman escaped," Barry said, having the same conversation with Iron Heights' warden as Stryker's Island's.

Luckily, this warden was a little bit more knowledgeable, "We don't know much," she said, "The security cameras were down when they escaped, and no guard saw them leave because it was between shifts. What we did see was two empty cells and a porcelain doll with its head blown off."

"Did it seem like they had any outside help?"

"No. The doll bomb and the well-timed escape matches their M.O.s perfectly. Except."

"Except what?"

"They would've needed someone out of a jail cell to turn off the security cameras. We were hacked by an outside source."

"Really! Thank you."

"Always happy to help." Barry turned around to leave. "Wait!" the warden called out. Barry turned around to face her. "These criminals escaped on my watch so Flash, could you promise one thing?"

"What?"

"Put those S.O.B.s back where they belong."

Barry smiled. "Always happy to help," and he sped back to Central City.

* * *

Clark cautiously approached his apartment, on the lookout for any signs that would show that Winslow Schott had been in the hallway. He stopped when he saw that the door to his apartment was open and quickly changed into his Superman suit. He entered the doorway and wasn't surprised to find Winslow Schott scavenging around the living room.

"Ah, Clark," Schott said, when he spots him, "I see you've changed your outfit again. You know, you should really make up your mind."

In response, Clark walked up to him, grabbed Schott by the collar and held him a few inches off of the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm was looking for you. Not a bad idea because, well, here you are."

"Where's William Tockman?"

"Who?"

"Come on," Clark said,and he flew him back to Central City.

**AN: Hey I just want to apologize for not updating for entire month (even if i's the shortest month in the year) and remember, this story is only a few followers away from getting an Oliver Queen/Oliver Queen subplot.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So this is Central City's S.T.A.R. Labs," the Toyman said as soon as he entered, which is where everyone moved to after Barry and Clark had left to check on Lois and Iris, "You know, the one I worked at in Metropolis is bigger. Even bigger than Starling's." Clark had brought him there after raiding the apartment. Cisco, Chloe, Caitlin, Felicity, Clark, and Barry were all warily watching their new prisoner as Caitlin guided Clark to the cells below the laboratories. Clark placed him in the cell that was farthest away from all of the other prisoners. "Oh, cozy."

"Why'd you bomb the Glans," Chloe asked.

"Hello, Chloe! Nice to see you, too! How's your marriage with Oliver Queen going?" Suddenly everyone except Clark looked at Chloe with very confused faces, some more confused than others.

Caitlin looked away from Chloe and just glared at Schott, "Where's your partner?"

"Mr. Tockman and I separated."

"When?" Clark asked.

"About a few minutes before you found me. He thought we'd have more time if we split up. He's really good when it comes to timing things. Did you know that?"

Felicity turned to Cisco, "Are we allowed to be down here?"

"Oh, yeah. Plus, Dr. Wells is at his home so he shouldn't be here for a while."

"Where is good old Harrison," Winslow Schott asked, "It'd be nice to have a reunion with an old colleague."

"You know him," Barry questioned.

"Not in the slightest, but I have heard about him and his Particle Accelerator. I thought I could make explosions," he muttered to himself, "Do you think he'll hire me?"

Cisco walked up to the glass and glared daggers at the man, "Dr. Wells does not hire terrorists."

The Toyman looked past his captors, "Speak of the Devil," he mumbled, "Ah, Dr. Wells! We were just talking about you!"

The six crime fighters turned around to see Harrison Wells, who had just entered the make-shift prison. "What is going on here?"

"Dr. Wells," Caitlin said, "He's the guy that blew up the Glans building."

"Winslow Schott. The man who turns toys into bombs."

"You're an admirer of my work?"

"More of a critic."

"Pity."

"Enough games!" Clark interrupts, "How did you escape from Iron Heights?"

Schott stared at Dr. Wells for another moment. "I figured," Winslow said, taking his eyes off of Harrison, "that a Daily Planet reporter like you would be able to figure that out, Clark."

Everyone in the room froze and the entire building became still. "Oh, dear," he continued, "He didn't tell you did he? My bad."

Harrison wheels in front of the Toyman. "Cisco, Caitlin. I want you to make sure our _prisoner_," he spat, "won't escape. Everyone else come with me."

As everyone else left, Caitlin and Cisco started programming the cell to have every defense possible so that Winslow Schott would have no chance of escape. After a few moments, Schott asked them what time it was.

"It's 5:26," Cisco said, checking his phone.

"Fantastic! It's almost time."

"Time for what," Caitlin asked. Cisco's phone's clock changes to 5:27 and the door to their room closed, locking them in with Schott and the meta-humans.

* * *

Harrison entered the main lab, trailing behind him was Clark, Barry, Chloe, and Felicity. Barry had just finished updating him on everything they've discovered. "Felicity," Dr. Wells said, "You said Tockman as good with computers?"

"Yeah, he hacked into Oliver's equipment."

"Try to see if he's been on any computers recently and follow his cyber trail. Barry, call Iris, see if she's okay. Chloe, call Lois, see if she's okay, too. And Clark, search the entire lab for any bugs or miniature bombs that Schott could have planted." Harrison started to make his way down the hallway.

Chloe and Barry took out their phones and Clark ran off to search. Harrison started to go down the hall. "Where are you going," Barry asked while waiting for Iris to answer.

"To grab something I need," Harrison said without stopping.

"Ugh," Chloe groaned, "Lois isn't answering. How about you?"

Barry hung up too. "I got her voicemail." With a whoosh Clark got back from searching. "Anything?"

"No," he said, "no bombs or bugs. Did you guys manage to reach Lois or Iris?"

"Another no," Chloe explained, "They weren't answering."

"How are you coming along, Felicity?"

"So far there's no sign of him, but I'll keep looking." Even though everyone one in the room was too busy to pay attention to what time it was, the tiny digital clock on the computer that Felicity was working innocently changed to read 5:27 pm. "Wait I found him. Oh no."

Suddenly, all of the exits were shut and locked except one, which was where William Tockman was standing. Standing behind him was John Corben, Vordigan, Leonard Snart, Cyrus Gold, and Black Manta.

The Clock King has a smug smile on his face, "Knock, Knock."

* * *

The taxi couldn't drive fast enough for Iris. She still couldn't believe that_ The_ Lois Lane, her favorite reporter, had wanted to talk to her. She looks out of her window to see a lit up sign. "Welcome to Metropolis" glowed as she entered the city, excitement coursing through her veins.

Lois sat in the back of the Ace of Clubs, anxiously waiting for Iris to walk through the doors. After Clark told her that both Schott and Tockman had escaped, she immediately started to research both men. As expected, there wasn't much she didn't know about the Toyman already, but she was amazed about what she had found out about the Clock King.

It turns out that before he was transferred to Iron Heights, he was captured by the "Arrow" in Starling city and he had apparently committed an almost perfect robbery. Lois was surprised she hadn't heard this from Oliver and even shocked at the fact that he dropped the "Green" from his name. She was definitely going to mention this next time he visited.

Lois looked down at her watch. It said it was 5:00 pm. Lois's mind started to go crazy with all of the possibility that Iris was in danger, or hurt, or if Tockman had already gotten to her, or worse.

But, when she looked at the door and saw Iris walking in, she breathed a sigh of relief. Lois had felt the need to protect her from the two criminals since she knew what was happening and Iris didn't. She stood up and waved at her fellow reporter and both of them sat down at the table.

"Wow! Five o'clock on the dot. I wish I had timing like that," Lois said.

"Yeah, it's a habit."

The waitress came up to their table, Iris saw that her nametag read "Victoria". "Would you like anything to drink?"

"I'll just have a water," Lois replied without looking up.

"Same. So what did you need to talk about," Iris asked when the waitress left.

"I wanted to talk about The Flash."

The smile that had appeared on Iris's face since Lois's phone call slowly faded, "Oh, him."

"What happened with your relationship? From what I can tell from your blog, a month ago you were the president of his fan club, but now you don't even trust him?"

Iris perked up a bit. "You read my blog?" Lois gave her a "don't change the subject look" and Iris sighed. "Honestly, it was a combination of things. For one thing, he asked me to stop writing about him-."

Victoria showed up with their water. "Thanks," they both said, but Lois was still more focused on Iris than their waitress.

"He was just trying to protect you. You writing about him will make people believe that they need to get to you to get to him."

"-Then he failed to save my boyfriend, Eddie, when he needed the saving-."

"Well, he can't everywhere all the time."

"-And he keeps his identity a secret and he sucks at interviews."

Lois smiles, "I know the feeling. And he wears his mask to protect his identity so villains don't come after his loved ones."

"And, like a day before the Glans collapse, he said something to me."

"What was it?" Lois could tell from Iris's face that she didn't want to talk about it, but the curiosity that made her a good reporter was aching to know.

"Well, he, uh, see, I was hanging out with Barry, he's my closest friend, and Barry went to a vending machine to get drinks for us and _he _showed up," Iris had a mixture of sadness and betrayal on her face, "He said, 'One day, Iris, I'm going to take away everything you love. This entire city will be rubble. Joe, Eddie, Barry.' When he said that I turned around instinctively and felt relief that Barry was still waiting in line at the machines and was perfectly safe, and I turned back to the Flash and he spoke one last sentence to me. He said, 'You can't trust me.' And then he left."

"Wait, he actually said that to you! Are you sure that it was him?"

"I'm pretty sure. He was in his red suit and his voice was disguised and sounded the way it normally does."

"Would you two ladies like something to eat?" Victoria asked as she approaches their table

Remembering the memory made Iris lose her appetite, "I'll just have a house salad."

Lois looked up at Victoria for the first time, but was distracted by how familiar she seemed, "Uh, I'll have a double cheeseburger."

The two women fell silent. Lois was silent because she was trying to figure where she knew Victoria from. Iris was just thinking about if what _he_ said would come true. Since most of the people at the club were slowly leaving or were close to being done, Victoria got their food to them quickly. Lois stared at her while she placed the food on the table.

"Do you need refills?" It was an unnecessary question because neither Lois nor Iris had even touched their water.

"No, thank you," Iris said, and as Victoria left she asked Lois, "You okay? You look like you're in pain."

"Yeah I'm fine. I just feel like I've met Victoria before." The two of them ate their food in silence and the restaurant's customer's trickled out until it was just the two of them.

"That's where I know her from!" Lois suddenly exclaimed, "Oh no."

"What?"

"That's Victoria Sinclair! My cousin paid her to kidnap Oliver Queen a few years ago."

"Wait, your cousin kidnapped Oliver Queen?"

"Yeah, but they were friends and they got married in the end so it doesn't matter."

"You're cousin married Oliver Queen? Okay, now I'm really confused."

"It doesn't matter. The point is that Victoria's paid to kidnap people."

Suddenly, Iris understood everything, "We need to get out of here."

Lois poured a liquid into her water, "This is a chemical that can sense most clear and odorless poisons." The water changes to have a hint of blue.

"She was going to drug us?"

"It's a good thing we didn't drink it. We need to leave, now."

"Where are you going?" Lois and Iris turned around and saw Victoria Sinclair standing in front of her counter. Then, at the same time, their phones started vibrating. Lois looked at her caller ID and saw that it was Chloe. Iris did the same and saw Barry on the caller ID. "Don't even think about it."

"So who wants you to kidnap us?" Lois said, trying to buy some time for Clark or the Flash to come help them.

"Marionette Ventures."

"Who is…?" While Lois was distracting Victoria Iris was managed to reach her phone to call the MPD. Unfortunately, Sinclair saw and pulled out a gun, "Put it down."

"If you're going to pull out a gun you might as well shoot us."

"Sorry, you're wanted alive, both of you. Besides, it's not even time yet."

"Time for what?"

At that moment, Iris's phone changed from 5:26 to 5:27, perfectly in sync with the S.T.A.R. Labs computer and Cisco's phone.

"This."

**AN: I know that I suck 'cause I'm giving you these awful cliffhangers but I'll try. I can't believe the last episode! I just...it was...WOW! I'll try to keep the story as canon as possible as the show gets more complicated but I might be off on a few things. I hope this answers your question Sabra Jaguar. You were right. It would take something major for Iris to say something like that, and I hope you think it was big enough. Remember that there still needs to be more follows or favorites for the Oliver Queen subplot if you guys really want it. HAPPY SPRING!**

**PS: sorry for the Warehouse 13 reference but it seemed appropriate.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long to update. My life got really crazy last month (Prom, NYC Trip, Easter, birthdays, AP exams, school in general, etc.) not to mention I'm not good at writing fight scenes, but I tried. To reward you guys I have four chapters for ya.**

Victoria Sinclair aka Roulette came at Lois and Iris with the back of her gun. The two girls, who were both masters of self-defense, dodged it; Lois went right and Iris went left. Roulette quickly turned around in time to get kicked in the gut by Iris.

"Nice kick," Lois compliments. While she was distracted, Lois got knocked off of her feet by a sweeping kick. Victoria points the gun at her while managing to block all of Iris's punches. Lois pulled her knees up and kicks Sinclair on the kneecap, and at the same time, Iris stops punching and gives a strong kick between Sinclair's legs.

The two blows cause Roulette to gasp in pain and drop the gun. The loaded gun fell to the floor and shot a bullet that broke the glass separating the room they were in with the balcony. All three just barely covered their faces from the shards of broken glass that rained on them.

Lois crawled away from Victoria and towards the dropped gun. Victoria saw what she was doing and pulled on Lois to slow her down and get to the gun herself. Iris ran away from the gun and towards her and Lois's table, where her phone rested. She picked it up and called 911 on speaker so that her hands would be free if needed.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"My friend and I are being attacked by-" Bang! Her phone had been shot. Iris looked over at the direction that the bullet came from and saw Roulette standing above an unconscious Lois.

"I warned you," Roulette shrugged. Iris just stared at her. She'd been around guns before and had been shot at once or twice but every time she hears the boom, it frightens her and this time was no different. She looked around, desperate for a way to defend herself.

Roulette sensed her desperation, "Just come with me."

Iris sees this as a chance to gain time for the cops to come or for Lois to wake up or for her to come up with another plan. "Why," she asked.

"Because if you don't I'll kill Lois."

"I thought you needed both of us alive."

"We don't need both of you, but it is preferable to just one."

Iris saw Lois stirring at Sinclair's feet, "Why don't you just kill me since Lois is already unconscious?"

Victoria looks at her as if she's contemplating it. Iris instinctively reaches out onto the table to grab the closest thing to her; a salt shaker. Victoria's arm slowly raises so that her gun is pointed at Iris. Iris looks down to Lois stirring and sitting up, her slight movements undetected by Victoria. Iris makes a split second decision.

"Lois, close your eyes!" Iris shouted and she threw the salt shaker at Victoria. Lois obediently shut her eyes. Victoria fired the gun.

The bullet flew through the air heading directly towards Iris. Iris dropped to the ground, praying that her impossible plan actually works. The salt shaker heads in the opposite direction of the bullet and the two items clash. The bullet continued to fly over Iris and into the wall while the salt shaker exploded from the contact and caused salt to sprinkle into Victoria's eyes with a shriek.

Lois wiped off the salt that fell onto her face, stood up, and punched Victoria in the face. Victoria dropped the gun again and it clatters on the ground, this time without a bullet being fired. A semi-blinded Victoria runs into the Ace of Club's kitchen. Iris walked over towards Lois. Both girls take a moment for the adrenaline to get out of their systems'. The floor around them was covered with glass shards and salt crystals and there was a cold breeze coming in through the broken windows.

"You okay," Lois asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Just peachy. We should probably call someone before she comes back."

"I called the 911 around the time that you were knocked out," Iris walked towards the windows, "Where are the cops," she asked looking down, "Even if my call was interrupted they should have at least a dozen reports from the gun shots."

"Metropolis rush hour," Lois said matter-of-factly, "That's why it's nice to have a guy who can fly around." Lois took out her phone from her pocket and hit the speed dial for Clark. It rang but the only thing Lois gets in contact with is his voicemail. "Damn it!"

Iris picked up Victoria's gun that was still laying on the floor, and she turned the safety on. "We should probably go," she said.

The two of them walked towards the exit when Victoria comes out of the kitchen, her eyes cleaned of the salt and holding two huge knifes in her hands. "You two have caused me enough pain," she said. Iris points the gun at her, but Victoria noticed that the safety was on. "You won't shoot me."

"You wanna bet?" Iris said and put a bullet in Victoria's leg.

Victoria groaned, but managed to keep standing and threw a knife at Iris. Lois jumped in front of the knife just as a golden energy beam hit Roulette and knocked her unconscious. Lois fell to the ground, unconscious, and as Iris went to help her, she saw that the knife left a deep cut in her shoulder. Iris took the knife out and kneeled down to wrap her scarf around the cut.

"Do you need help?" asked a voice behind her. Iris turned around and looked up to see a man in a leather blue and gold suit. "I'll fly you to a hospital. I'm Booster Gold."

A yellow blur entered the room momentarily, but exits just as quick. Roulette's body was no longer in Ace of Clubs anymore. Iris and Michael didn't notice as they flew off to Metropolis General Hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Barry instantly put on his mask, "What are you doing here Tockman?"

"I thought it was obvious, I'm freeing my partner."

"If you think that we'll just give him up-"

"Of course not." Suddenly Clark fell to his knees as John Corben came forward. At the same time, Snart pulled out his gun and pointed it at Barry. The Dark Archer shot an arrow at Chloe's head, which narrowly missed, only because she ducked. The Clock King and Black Manta started to make their way towards the Lab's computer when Felicity stepped in front of them.

"Don't even think about," she says. Tockman coughed and Cyrus Gold steps in front of her. Felicity's confidence wavered, "You're supposed to be dead." Gold slowly moves towards her, causing her to instinctively take a few steps back.

"Go find Dr. Wells," Tockman commanded Black Manta. He then hacked into the S.T.A.R. Labs computer, gaining control of everything in the building.

"You friend of Arrow," Cyrus asked Felicity while inching forward.

"Oh, well, you know. We go out for coffee every once in a while. I actually haven't seen him in a few days," Felicity babbled, "You, uh, seem different than when you're on TV."

"Boss says I born again."

"Oh, that's, um, that's cool. Who's your boss?"

Gold stopped for a moment, thinking, and then sent a punch aimed right at Felicity. Barry sped over and managed to move Felicity across the room, away from the zombie's fist. Leonard shot his cold gun, but Barry pushed Felicity to the ground and succeed in dodging the cold.

Cyrus turned around and starts to make his way towards Felicity again. She glanced around the room to find a possible weapon that could be used to defend herself against a Mirakuru zombie. She ran to the other side of the computer to grab a chair only to find Chloe hiding from Vordigan's array of arrows.

Meanwhile, Barry was running around, dodging Snart's blasts while at the same time trying to get close to Clark, who was having a rough time defending himself against John Corben. "I'm so sorry about this, Clark," he kept saying, Barry would try to get close but a blast of cold kept blocking his way every time.

"I thought you were going to stop being a villain," Barry shouted to Captain Cold.

Cold shrugged, "These guys pay well."

Chloe took out her phone and started to call the first person she thought of; Oliver Queen. Felicity reached for her phone, but realized that she had left it in the little room where Barry's treadmill was located. "Barry," Felicity cried across the lab-turned-battlefield, "Toss me your phone!"

Barry threw it in her direction, but Snart's cold gun blasts it first. It was so cold that it hurt Felicity's hands when she caught it causing her to drop it and it smashed into frozen pieces on the ground. "Sorry," she said.

"Come on, Oliver. Where are you," Chloe muttered into her phone.

A loud crash reverberated through the room as Cyrus, who located Felicity from her shouts, destroyed the desk, and exposed the two girls. Felicity moved away from Cyrus again, and before Chloe even knew what was happening found an arrow in her phone. Chloe runs to the smaller room, and here's the wind of an arrow whiz by her head.

A millisecond later, Barry was in front of her catching all of the Arrows that Vordigan shot. He covered for her long enough so that Chloe could make it to safety. It would have been longer, but Leonard Snart took advantage of the distraction by shooting Barry with a blast of cold, which knocked him off of his feet. Despite being weakened by the kryptonite, Clark ran to Barry to help him up.

Chloe crouched down behind Barry's treadmill. Her mind rushed to come up with a plan that would protect her from an archer whose aim was accurate to the centimeter. "Maybe hiding in a glass room wasn't the smartest thing on the world", she thought as she glanced around the room.

She glanced to her right and does a double take. There, on top of the treadmill, rests Felicity's phone. Chloe stood up as fast as possible to avoid being spotted, and she grabbed the phone. With Oliver failing to answer the phone, she called the second person who came to mind. She dialed.

_"Hello?"_

"Victor? Oh thank god. It's Chloe. I need you to get as many members of the League to S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City. And send someone to protect Lois."

_"What's happening?"_

"There's really no time to-." Chloe stopped as soon as Vordigan was standing next to her.

_"Chloe? You okay?" Click._ Chloe hung up and stood to face the Dark Archer.

"So, you're Oliver Queen's wife," he said. Chloe didn't respond. The blood pounded in her head, dimming the noise of the battles on the other side of the thin glass walls. She knew that from this distance he wouldn't shoot her; it would be too easy, but it still didn't stop her fearing for her life.

Vordigan started to walk backwards to the other side of the room. "No allies. No disciples," he said, almost shouts, to Chloe when he gets as far from her as he can in the tiny room. He raised his bow and took aim right at Chloe. "Maybe this time Oliver will listen."

Chloe closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. In the other room, Clark and Barry were having a hard time landing a punch on Captain Cold and Metallo, since they had both been severely weakened during the fight. Cyrus had taken up to just trying to punch Felicity, but kept missing as Felicity ducked every punch thrown. Then, Felicity didn't duck enough and was knocked off of her feet. Cyrus was going to take another punch when a yellow streak knocked into him.

The streak continued to knock into Leonard and John, knocking both of them to the ground. Vordigan fired his arrow, but the streak intercepted it, and ran towards him. The yellow streak ran out of the room carrying Vordigan. It came back and took Corben, Snart, and Gold in three different trips.

Chloe ran to help Felicity to her feet after she realized what had happened. Then both of them helped Clark and Barry up. The streak returned in a few moments.

"You! What are you doing here," Barry asked the Reverse-Flash.

"Giving you some much needed help," he replied in his disguised voice.

"Wait, that's the speedster you were asking me about when we first met," Clark asked.

"He killed my mom."

"Oh my god! Chloe! Clark! Are you okay," Victor asked them as he entered the lab, and even Felicity and Barry look over. When, they all look back, the Reverse-Flash was gone.

"Did you see that," Chloe asked.

"See what?"

"Never mind."

Behind Victor the other members of the team started to come in; Arthur Curry, Bart Allen, Dinah Lance, and John Jones.

"You guys are so lucky that Central City is by the Mississippi otherwise it would have taken me forever to get here," AC commented.

"What happened? This place looks like I ran through here," Bart remarked.

"I was on the way to visit my uncle and cousin in Starling. I'm just glad I was nearby. Is everyone okay," Dinah asked.

"Was this caused by the bomber," John asked.

"Thanks guys for coming, but we got it under control," Chloe said to the League, "Wait who's watching Lois?"

"Michael," John said.

"Barry. Felicity," Clark said, "I'd like you to meet Victor, AC, Bart, Dinah, and Detective John Jones.

"Hey," Barry and Felicity said as they looked over the superheroes. There was something about Bart that seemed so familiar to Barry, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Bart looked at him, and suddenly it all made sense.

"Grandad," Bart said, amazed.

Everyone in the room looked at the two of them with confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

"What's happening," Cisco asked Caitlin.

"I'm being rescued," Winslow Schott stated.

Caitlin ran over to the nearest computer, "Someone's hacked into the computer system and they've locked us out."

"At any minute now the door on my cell will be opened and I'll be free." What followed was seconds of unremarkable silence. "Any minute now."

Then, his cell door opened, as did the door to the pipeline, with William Tockman behind it.

"Hi William," the Toyman said.

"Come on, Winslow," the Clock King responded.

"No, you're not going anywhere," Cisco told the two men.

"Prisoner release. Protocol initiated," resonated throughout the pipeline.

"I think you have bigger problems than us right now." Caitlin and Cisco turned to look at the other pipeline to see that all of the meta-humans that were being held down there were also escaping. Kyle Nimbus solidified and stepped out of his cell. Roy Bivolo, Shawna Baez, and Mark Mardon also stepped out of their cells as Schott and Tockman walked out and the door closed behind them.

For a moment, the meta-humans looked confused. Cisco and Caitlin just watched them warily, knowing that the meta-humans were stuck in the pipeline no matter what they did, but so were they. The first one to spot them was Mardon. He fired a blast of lightning in their direction. Caitlin pushed Cisco down on the ground and falls on top of him.

The next thing they know, they're pushed up against the wall by a strong torrent of winds. When the winds stopped, all four meta-humans were standing in front of the two scientists. Bivolo walked up to Cisco, and punched him in the face. "That's for keeping us locked up."

Nimbus walked up to Caitlin, "You're disgusting. You just play along and pretend that Harrison Wells is disabled."

"What?"

"There's no need to hide it from me. I saw him walk in here, no wheelchair insight!"

"They don't know," Bivolo mumbled. Nimbus turned and looked at him. "It's clear on their faces that they were unaware of his secret," he elaborated, "Wells tricked them as well."

Baez suddenly teleported next to the meta-humans. "Even so, they had no right to keep us in this place," she said with suppressed rage, "Do you know what it's like to only eat Big Belly Burger for weeks!" Her rage escaped as one swift movement as she punched Caitlin in the stomach.

Even though Cisco was still nursing his face, he placed himself in between Caitlin and Peek-a-Boo, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"

"Whatever," Mardon said. He turned to Nimbus, "Do your thing." Nimbus turned himself into a gas and floated towards Cisco; who was closest. Cisco immediately started holding his breath as the gas cloud of hydrogen cyanide started to approach him.

Caitlin watched paralyzed, fearing for his life. As Nimbus swirled around his head, Cisco slowly realized that he couldn't hold his breath forever, he was going to need oxygen and soon. Unfortunately, he couldn't take it any longer, and he opened his mouth gasping for air. Fortunately, as the Mist was about to enter his lungs, there was a deafening _**BANG**_ as the door was smashed opened by a ginormous gorilla bellowing, "I AM GRODD," and Nimbus immediately solidified from shock.

Everyone was surprised; human and meta-human alike. Caitlin was the first to react as she caught Cisco as he collapsed from relief with the fact that he was still alive, and from a lack of oxygen in his system.

"Cisco? You okay?"

Cisco coughed before saying, "We are not doing that again."

"Doing what again?"

"Being left alone with the villain."

Meanwhile, the meta-humans were still stunned by the arrival of the talking gorilla. Peek-a-Boo was the first one to react as she teleported to the door. As she ran out Grodd watched her, looked at her old cell. The next thing she knew was that she had teleported herself back into the container.

Weather Wizard created a hailstorm with hail large enough to bruise the ape. Grodd was pummeled relentlessly until he slammed into the Wizard. Wasting no time, Mardon shot a beam of lightning that hit the gorilla straight on. Grodd bellowed in pain, but it increased his anger with the meta-human. He picked him up and threw him into the Weather Wizard's original container.

At seeing just how much the gorilla could take, the Mist sublimed, and surrounded Grodd. It lasted for only a few seconds because Nimbus suddenly deposed long enough for him to be thrown with Baez and Mardon into his cell. During the fights, Bivolo observed Grodd and made the assumption that he was just an angry ape. He focused his power on the ape to try to calm him. At first Grodd relaxed a little, but then he realized that he was being controlled so, in turn, he gained control of Rainbow Raider's mind, and got him to walk right back to be enclosed once again.

Caitlin and Cisco just watched, shocked by the fact that they had just been saved by a large talking ape just saved them from four deadly meta-humans. Grodd turned to look at them sitting on the floor when they get one last surprise for them. A yellow blur appeared in the room, goes towarded the containment cells, and then leaves the room eight times. The last time he left, Grodd was no longer there.

With both the streak and the gorilla gone, the cells were now filled with eight new inmates; Winslow Schott, William Tockman, Victoria Sinclair, Cyrus Gold, Leonard Snart, Vordigan, Black Manta, and John Corben. The two scientist were awestruck.

"Did you see that," Caitlin asked.

"Yep," Cisco responded.

"All of it?"

"Yep."


	12. Chapter 12

Harrison made his way down the hall as fast as he could in his wheelchair. What took only a minute felt like years as he rushed to get to his suit in the time vault. The sound of the doors suddenly closing as he watch read 5:27 brought on a fresh wave of anxiousness and a new wave of relief since he was now free to run as fast as he felt like it.

He speeds to the entrance of the room, where he quickly changed into his suit. "Gideon, show me the cameras in the main lab."

"Of course, Dr. Wells." Where Gideon's artificial face once floated was now a clear picture of the intruders, and the four people he saw not two minutes ago. He continues watching the scene until Tockman sends one of his people through the same doorway he had used to get to the room. This guy's going to be shocked, Harrison thinks, knowing that the man that was sent will be expecting a disabled Harrison Wells, not the Reverse-Flash.

He steps out and into the hallway where he faces the guy that's after him; a man dressed in a black wetsuit with an alien-esque helmet. "Who are you," Harrison asks in his disguised voice.

"Where is Harrison Wells," the man asked.

"I asked you first." The man rushes at Harrison. In response, Harrison uses his speed to land several punches. His last punch knocks the man out cold. "That was almost too easy," he thinks out loud. He returns to Gideon, who was still showing the feed in the main lab. From what he could tell, the intruders were giving Barry, Chloe, Clark, and Felicity a run for their money.

Harrison suddenly remembers that he left Caitlin and Cisco alone with Schott, "Gideon, show me the particle accelerator." He's shocked to find that they were stuck in there with the meta-humans that were suddenly freed. He knew that they all needed his help, but he wasn't quite sure how he could give it.

"Gideon, show me the Central City sewers." Gideon complied, and the dark, moist, and disgusting sewage appeared. He scanned all of the cameras down there until he located where Grodd was currently. He rushed out of S.T.A.R. Labs to find himself in the sewers below the CCPD. "Grodd!" Harrison shouts. His voice echoes until the gigantic gorilla comes to him.

"Father," he says

"Grodd, I need your help with something. Would you come with me?" Grodd nods, and Harrison picks him up and speeds him up to the door to the pipeline. "Go in there, and put all of the meta-humans back in their cells. The ape nods again, and bashes in the door. Harrison leaves before he sees anything else.

He runs up towards the lab where he sees everyone needing help. He looks over at each individual battle, quickly judging which one needs the most help. He glances over at Felicity just as she was knocked off of her feet while trying to dodge another punch from Gold. Harrison runs to stop him from making contact with her body by knocking in to him.

Harrison next sees that Chloe is the one in danger know so he crosses the room, punching out Snart and Corben as he crossed. He catches the arrow just in time to save Chloe. He then turns his focus to Vordigan and knocks him out as easily as Gold, Snart, and Corben. He then picks Vordigan up and takes him to the particle accelerator, where Grodd was standing, watching Cisco and Caitlin. He places Vordigan in a containment unit, and runs to get Corben, Snart, and Gold. He runs back to Gideon, "Show me where Tockman and Schott are." For the fourth time the video feed changes to show the two villains in a hallway heading in the opposite direction of the pipeline. He runs to the hallway, but pauses when he hears them talking.

"Roulette hasn't contacted us yet," he hears Tockman say.

"She's probably fine," Schott assures him, "She can handle taking out two unpowered girls in Metropolis."

He smiles, and continues on his way. When he reaches them, their shocked to find the Reverse-Flash in front of them. Harrison mentally smiles, as he manages to take them both out in a matter of seconds. He carries Tockman to the pipeline, and then Schott.

He then runs back up to the lab to make sure everyone's not fatally wounded. When he gets up there though, Barry is predictably unhappy. "You! What are you doing here," Barry angrily asks him.

"Giving you some much needed help," he replies in his disguised voice.

"Wait, that's the speedster you were asking me about when we first met," Clark says.

"He killed my mom."

Harrison leaves at the sound of an unknown voice, and he speeds out to get to Metropolis to grab the last member of the Marionette Ventures. As he passed by the "Welcome to Metropolis" sign, he paused with the realization that he had no idea where he was heading. He sighs in frustration. That frustration quickly disappears when he spots a person flying through the broken window of a random skyscraper.

Knowing that the flyer was his best chance of finding Roulette, Harrison started running to the skyscraper. He runs up the walls of the building, and stops on the balcony. From his position he can see a woman passed out on the ground with a bullet wound in her leg. A few feet away was the person he saw enter through the window, and they were kneeling over Iris, and another unconscious woman that Harrison didn't know. While they were distracted, Harrison ran in, grabbed the woman that was left alone, and headed back for S.T.A.R. Labs.

A few seconds later, Harrison reached the pipeline, and placed Victoria's body in an empty cell. He leaves it for the last time, picking up Grodd on his way out. He runs back the sewers underneath the police department. He leaves the gorilla in the location as he found him. This time, though, he didn't have a talk with him since everyone in the laboratories would probably looking for him.

The moment he enters through the doors he takes the long way to Gideon to avoid being spotted. He quickly enters the room to take off his suit, then find he wheelchair that he left in the hallway. He sits in it, and heads towards the main lab.

**AN: Now, lets all hope that the Flash finale doesn't kill us! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Oliver was running through the alleys of Star City. His visit that had originally started out as a business trip to get Queen Industries un-merged from Luthorcorp ended up with Oliver being distracted by a new drug lord in town. To make matters worse, Lex wasn't even expected to be in the city for his campaign for another week, and Oliver had already been there for at least two.

He caught sight of the drug lord's long coat as it swished around a corner. Oliver, who had lived in the city for years, knew that they were running towards a dead end. He readied his bow, loaded it with an arrow, and ran around to see who the new guy was. They were facing a brick wall and away from Oliver.

"That was a smart move, running into a dead end," Oliver remarks.

The drug lord still faces the wall. "I never thought that you'd find me here, of all places, Oliver Queen."

"I'm, uh, I'm not Oliver Queen," Oliver replied brilliantly.

"Aw, Come on, Oliver. You really think you can pull that with me?"

"Do I know you?"

"Did you really forget about me? The Count?"

"Isn't that a character on Sesame Street?"

The Count turns around, and he's thoroughly upset with what he sees, "You're not the Arrow!"

"What?"

"All I want is the Arrow and what do I get? An Arrow impersonator!"

"Now hold on," Oliver said as he fired two arrows at the count, pinning him to the wall, "Who's the other Arrow?"

Count Vertigo looked past Oliver. "Him."

Oliver turned around to find another man dressed head to toe in green leather walking towards him and the Count, "Vertigo. Why can't you stay dead?"

"Funny. I could say the same thing about you, Oliver."

"What's that supposed to mean." But the Count just shrugged so Oliver decided to move his attention to the man in green tights. "Don't you know that it's dangerous to just be catching criminals without experience?"

"Excuse me, Grumpy-pants but_ I'm_ the Green Arrow, and I'm the one who actually caught him. What did you do?"

"You're just a fan who has no idea what he's getting himself into."

"Hold on, wait a minute, you're the Arrow from Starling. News flash, I've been 'The Arrow' longer that you have. So I 'm going to take him to the cops."

"Can I say something," Vertigo asked both Arrows.

"No," both Olivers snap.

The Arrow from Starling looked as if he was going to say something, but then steps back.

"Thank you," said Green Arrow. The next thing he knows is that he was waking up in the alley with the sun shining on his face and no one was around. "Nice to meet you, too, Grumpy-pants," he mutters.

Oliver walked over to where he left his motorcycle and rode to his hotel room. After spending a night unconscious on a sidewalk he was looking forward to a nice warm shower. As soon as he got into the shower, he thinks through the events of last night.

The Count had called the other guy from Starling City Oliver Queen. Oliver knew that there was other people with his name, but for two Oliver Queens to be green-clad, bow-and-arrow vigilantes is just too much of a coincidence for him. It would probably be a good idea to find him and talk. Plus, it was a dirty move knocking him out from behind.

He got out of the shower and grabbed his phone. He googled "Oliver Queen", and at first he only saw news articles about himself. Chloe had told him that googling himself was a bad habit, but this time it wasn't really himself that he was searching. He sighed. He called Chloe a few days ago, but she said she was busy working with a videotape, or something, so they really hadn't talked.

The search showed nothing about the other Oliver until the second page of google, where Oliver never looks. There were numerous articles about how Oliver Queen was suspected of being the Arrow. He clicks on a random article, and he reads through it. It talks about all of Queen's history including when he disappeared for five years. "How did I not know about this guy," Oliver asks out loud. He continues to scroll until he finds a webpage that has Other Oliver's address in Starling.

About thirty minutes later, Oliver Queen from Star City was walking up to the loft of Oliver and Thea Queen. He knocks on the door and it's opened by a girl who seemed to be in her late teens. "Can I help you?" she says.

"Hi, you must be Thea. I'm looking for Oliver Queen. Is he here?"

"Maybe. Who are you?"

Oliver chuckles nervously. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Oliver glances past her, and sees Oliver by the fire, "Hey, Grumpy-pants!"

He walks over to the door to get a better look at his visitor. "Thea, could you give us a minute," he asks his sister. Thea walks away, watching the two blonds warily. As soon as she's out of the room, he turns to Oliver, "What are you doing here? And how did you find me?"

"I thought that the two of us should have a talk, and you're a very public figure."

"Talk about what?"

"Well, for one thing, how did we not know about each other before?"

"Am I supposed to know you?"

"Right, sorry. I'm Oliver Queen of Queen Industries, or I will be if I can reach Luthor."

"Lex Luthor the presidential candate?" He looks at the other Oliver and sits down, "Well, I didn't know about you because I was stuck on an island in the pacific for five years. What's your excuse?"

"I've…been…busy. Who's your dad," Oliver asks, sitting next to him and changing the topic, "maybe we're related."

"Robert Queen."

"My dad's name was Robert Queen, too. Maybe it's a family name."

"Or maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Yeah, maybe. I also think we should talk about that drug lord."

"Don't worry. I can handle him."

"Maybe you can, but he was in my city, and I'd like to know what he was doing there."

Oliver saw that Oliver wasn't going to quit, "Fine. You can work with me to find out what's going on. Come with me."

Oliver smiled and pulled out his phone.

Dr. Emil Hamilton was currently resting against the walls of the Kawatche caves. It was a little after five and he was taking a break from deciphering the hieroglyphs adorning the stone walls. So far everything he had found out about the mirror boxes he already knew. His pocket started to vibrate. He read the text as he finished his sixth cup of coffee.

The two Olivers exited the building and hopped onto their respective motorcycles.

"So where are we going?" Oliver yelled over the noise of the traffic as he rode over to the other.

"Verdant," Oliver yelled back.

"Your hideout's a club?"

"You know where it is?"

"Yeah."

"Great," Oliver suddenly shot forward in the direction of Verdant.

"Hey!" Oliver shouts and rushes after him. He finally catches up at a stop light, "What was that about?"

"Well, you obviously don't need to follow me if you know where Verdant is," and he revved his engine. The other Oliver, not to be outdone, revs his bike, too and when the light turned green, both Olivers sped forwards in an artless race to Verdant. The competitive nature of the two men resulted in a high speed tour of Starling City. "Hey, Grumpy-Pants! Check this out!" Oliver shouted just before doing a wheelie. In response, Oliver does one too. Their race captivated them so that they felt there was nothing more in the world except the race. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Halfway to Verdant, Oliver and Oliver were pulled over for speeding by a cop. They stop side-to-side. The cop gets out of his car, and she walks up to blue-eyed Oliver Queen. "May I see your license," she ordered. Oliver obediently pulled out his motorcycle license and handed it over. She glanced quickly at it and looked at him, "Mr. Queen, were you aware that you and your buddy were speeding?'

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied.

She walked over to the other Oliver, "License?" He handed over his own motorcycle license. The officer glanced at it the same way as she did with the other, but she did a double take. She then glanced at the two of them suspiciously before she said, "How dumb do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry?" the brown-eyed Oliver said, clearly confused.

"If you two boys are going to get fake licenses, you might not want to use the same name for each."

The Olivers shared a look of sudden understanding. "Believe me," the other Oliver said, "there's been a mistake."

"You bet your asses there has been. Put your hands behind your back, both of you." They complied and were handcuffed and stuffed into the back of her cruiser. Both of them were silent until the cruiser started moving.

"This is all your fault, GP," Oliver said.

"How is it my fault that both of our middle names are 'Jonas'?" The rest of the ride to the SCPD was spent in tense silent between the Olivers. It continued to be silent even as they were placed in different detainment cells.

Captain Lance was amazed to hear that Oliver Queen had been arrested again. He had been starting to think that Queen had finally cleaned up his act, but he clearly hadn't. He walked up to the cell with Oliver, "What'd ya do this time, Oliver?"

"Nothing," Oliver said from the back of his cell.

"He was speeding and was caught with a fake license," a police officer who arrested Oliver chimed in.

"Why would he need fake identification? Can I see his license," Quentin asked her. She handed over the motorcycle license. He looked at it for a few seconds. "This seems real to me."

"That's because it is," Oliver told him from behind the bar, "How long have we been here?"

"About twenty minutes. It's 5:27 right now," Quentin answers, then asks, "Why did you think the license was a fake?"

"Because it was the same as his," she says, pointing to the cell next to them. The Captain walks over to that cell to find the other Oliver Queen bored out of his mind, "Hey."

"Hi," Quentin responds through the bars. He goes over to the other cell, "Who's that?"

"Oliver Jonas Queen."

Quentin chuckled. "You're kidding." Oliver shook his head. "I'm going to go make sure this all checks out, then you'll be free to go," he told both Olivers and left. As he walked past the box of both Olivers' things, he heard a cellphone ring.

A few minutes later, he returned to the cells with the keys. "Stay out of trouble," he told them as he unlocked their cells, "Starling could barely handle one Oliver Queen and know there's two." He handed them their licenses and the box of their things.

"Dammit," Oliver swore, "I missed a call from Chloe."

"Who's that," Oliver asked.

"My wife."

Oliver nodded. "Are you going to call her back?"

He shrugged. "She didn't leave a message, so it couldn't have been too important."

Oliver turned to Captain Lance, "Where's our bikes?"

"They're just outside." Oliver gave him a confused look, so Quentin elaborated, "I saw no point in getting it impounded because I figured you'd be able to get yourself out of here fairly quickly, like you usually do. Was I wrong?" Oliver just smiled, and both Olivers exited the station.

"Captain Lance, did you hear the rumors," a police officer asked him after both Olivers had left. Quentin shook his head. "People are saying that there's two Arrows in Starling City now! Can you believe it?"

Quentin glares at the unmoving doors to the parking lot, "I can."

Even though both Olivers were going the speed limit, I took only a few minutes for them to arrive at Verdant. They went inside to find Diggle waiting for them.

"What took you so long, Oliver?" he said as soon as he spotted them, "Who's that?"

"Diggle, Oliver Queen. Oliver, John Diggle," Oliver introduced.

"Hey," Oliver said, and held out his hand.

"Hi," Diggle responded. Oliver couldn't help but smile a little at Diggle's face. It was a face that Oliver hadn't seen since Diggle had first seen Barry after he got his powers.

"Where's The Count," Oliver finally asked.

Diggle snapped out of his stupor, "Downstairs." He led them to the door to the Arrowcave.

They entered to find Count Vertigo tied to a chair in the middle of the room. "Oliver Queen," he said when he sees both Olivers, "and Oliver Queen! What a surprise."

"How'd you know I was Oliver Queen too?" Oliver said.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. What dimension are you from?"

"What?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Enough games," the other Oliver chimed in, "How did you survive three arrows through the heart?"

"I didn't."

"Then how are you here."

"I didn't survive three arrows through the heart because I didn't get three arrows through my heart."

"I saw it happen!"

"Not to me."

"Oliver, calm down!" Diggle shouted.

"What did he do to upset Oliver," Oliver asked Diggle while the blue-eyed Oliver went up the stairs to calm himself.

"He kidnapped and threatened a good friend." Oliver nodded, understanding everything. "We should follow him, make sure he's okay." The two of them both head upstairs to the main area of the club. There, they find Oliver sitting at the bar.

"I could've killed him so many times," Oliver said as they approached him, "but I didn't, and people have gotten hurt because of it."

"You're a hero," Oliver sat down next to him and said, "Your job is to save people, innocent and guilty people alike. If you could pick and choose who you'd save and who would die, you wouldn't be a hero. You'd be no better than the guy currently tied up in the basement."

"It sounds like you speak from experience," Oliver says as he grabbed two beers.

"You have no idea," he said as he accepted one, "I kill one guy, who endangers everyone's lives, and, long story short, he's now my business partner and a potential presidential candidate."

"So what you're saying is that I should vote for the other guy."

"Yes."

"I'll go watch the Count," Diggle told them before he headed back for the Arrowcave.

"Why did our lives become this," Oliver asked aloud while thinking about Ra's Al Ghul.

"The Island," they answered at the same time.

"Okay, now it's getting a little creepy." The rest of the time was spent in silence as they finished their beers. Oliver sent another text to Emil, begging to hurry up. During their second beers, the Olivers opened up to each other about their times on their respective islands. "It's amazing how much an island can change a person."

"I know what you mean." They felt a breeze come through the opened doors. Not long after they heard Diggle's footsteps rushing up the stairs. "Vertigo's gone!" Oliver and Oliver ran to the Cave to find that the chair that Count previously occupied was gone.

"Diggle, what happened?" Oliver said, trying to keep calm.

"I don't know Oliver. One minute, he was sitting there, and I turned around for a second and he was gone."

"Okay. Diggle, you lock the back door and the cameras. Oliver and I will lock the other doors on the sides." The group split up to their assigned doors. Several minutes later, the three were by the bar again, with no luck in finding their escaped prisoner. "We're going to have to search for him in the streets."

"There's no point, Oliver. The cameras showed him disappearing from the chair."

"Didn't he say something about dimensions?" Oliver chimed in.

"Yeah, but – "

"Can I see the video feed?" All three headed back down to the basement. Diggle accessed the video feed and played the few seconds where Count Vertigo 'disappears'. "Okay, go back and play it frame by frame." Oliver watched the different frames. "Pause it! There," he said and pointed to the chair in the frame. It wasn't what Oliver had been expecting, and it definitely shocked the other Oliver and Diggle, who recognized the streak that stretched across the frame as a speedster friend of theirs.

**AN: So there was the long awaited Oliver Queen chapter! I can only hope that it reached your expectations and you can tell which Oliver is which. If you can't, just message me and I'll make it clearer. This only the beginning for Oliver and Oliver's relationship and I promise that it'll all make sense in the end.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: If people were curious about the stories timeline, chapters 1-3 takes place after "The man in the yellow suit" and all the other chapters take place after "Rogue time/Out of Time." The other six episodes take place during the week that Chloe and Felicity worked on the video. I hope that makes sense for everyone or at least it makes sense in an AUish way**

Chapter 14

Harrison entered the main lab. As soon as he enters, he stops in the doorway, not expecting five strangers to be in a room that he was in not five minutes ago.

Clark was talking to John when he noticed him, "Dr. Wells," he waved to the scientist, "I like to introduce you to some friends of mine. This is Detective John Jones of the MPD."

"Nice to meet you Detective," Wells said as they shook hands.

"Call me 'John'."

"He's also the last Martian," Clark added.

Harrison observed John with a deadpanned expression. Then he smiled, "Of course."

Chloe noticed their conversation, so she walked over to Harrison, with Victor and Arthur behind her. "Dr. Wells, this is Victor Stone and Arthur Curry. Victor's a cyborg and Arthur's the King of Atlantis." Harrison's smile wavered.

Felicity quickly came over to the group to introduce Dinah. "This is Dinah Lance. She's Laurel Lance's cousin," she said, "She was also born with the power to produce supersonic screams."

Harrison looked at the group that surrounded him. "So there's two aliens, one cyborg, one Atlantian ruler, two blond tech-geniuses, and a shrieking cousin. Am I missing anyone?"

"There's Bart," AC said. At the sound of his name, Bart and Barry stopped their conversation to look over. Harrison saw Bart for the first time, and the blood drained from his face.

* * *

_**Sometime earlier**_

"Grandad," Bart says, amazed.

Everyone in the room looks at the two of them with confusion.

"What did you just call me," Barry asked, confused like everyone else.

"You're my Grandfather," Bart explains, "I'm not gonna lie, though. You look much younger than the you I remembered, but it is definitely you."

"Wait," Victor says, "I thought you didn't have any memory of your life?"

Bart frowned. "I don't. I only remembered that he's my Grandad two minutes ago."

"How can he be his Grandfather," Dinah asked. She turns to Barry, "You're only, what, 19?"

"25."

"Exactly."

"Time travel!" Felicity blurted out, "I mean, if it was possible, it could explain why Bart's here before he's been born."

"It is possible. I once ran so fast that I traveled back twenty four hours," Barry explained.

"You're saying that Bart ran so fast that he traveled back in time to 2004 and lost his memory," Chloe asked.

Barry shrugged, "It's possible."

"We've seen weirder," Clark added, "I just thought that the League rings were necessary to travel in time."

"So there's two different ways to travel through time," Felicity mutters, "Right."

AC walked over to the two speedsters, glancing from one to the other. "They do kinda look alike." He looks up and points. "The noses."

John glanced at Bart, "I think the big question now is why you traveled back in time?"

"That's another thing I can't remember."

"When I went back in time," Barry said, "It was on accident, but I remembered the events of the original timeline. Dr. Wells warned me not to change anything. I did anyway." John and AC walked away, giving Bart and Barry some privacy.

Barry continued, "I changed one thing and stopped my boss from going to the ICU. It also caused one of my closest friends and his brother to be kidnapped and tortured until he gave up my secret identity. My point is…maybe it's best that you don't remember anything so you won't change the present, and, as a result, the future."

"Who's Dr. Wells?"

John walked over to Clark. "Now that we know that Bart's memories can be accessed," Clark said, "Could you be able to trigger others in his mind?"

"I don't think that would be safe," John said, "He doesn't remember the future for a reason, Clark. If we suddenly start forcing him to remember, he might get confused. A severely traumatic experience would give him amnesia. It's all up to Bart, of course, but it would be better for his memories to come back naturally. Spending time with his grandfather is the best way for Bart to remember his life.

Clark looked at where the two speedsters were talking. "We'll ask him about it when we understand more about what's going on now. We don't want to split our focus when it doesn't need to be."

"Of all of our backstories, did you guys think Bart's would be the weirdest," Victor asked Arthur and Chloe.

"Compared to a Cyborg and the Ruler of Atlantis, a time traveling third generation speedster does seem a little out there," Chloe commented.

"So, how's my cousin doing," Dinah asked Felicity.

"Fairly good," Felicity answered.

"My uncle, too?" Felicity nodded. "That's good. Last time I talked with them, they were stubbornly refusing help for their addictions. Like father, like daughter, I suppose."

"So how did you become the Black Canary?"

* * *

Harrison hid his discomfort well. "Hello," he said to Bart.

"Dr. Wells, this is Bart Allen, my grandson," Barry introduced, "Bart, this is Dr. Harrison Wells, the man I was telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you," Bart held out his hand.

"I could say the same," Harrison shook Bart's hand and smiled.

* * *

Caitlin and Cisco hesitantly walked towards the new inmates. Caitlin stood close to Cisco, afraid that he might have hydrogen cyanide that managed to get into his lungs and cause him to faint, or worse. So far, it hadn't happened, but Caitlin didn't want to take any chances. Cisco had the same idea. The two scientists still couldn't believe that they had been saved by a giant talking gorilla.

"Hey, Caitlin? How are we going to be able to explain what happened?"

She shrugged, "I don't think it'll be too hard."

"I guess. I mean, we have seen weirder, but a meta-gorilla?" Cisco exclaimed, "When did our lives get so weird?" They reached the closest two cells to find Schott and Tockman unconscious inside. "I don't even know how those two got in there."

"We could ask," Caitlin suggested.

Cisco walked up to Winslow Schott's cell and bangs on the glass. "Hey, wake up!"

The Toyman jerked awake.

"How did you get back in your cell?"

Winslow groggily glared at Cisco and Caitlin, "Let me tell you, it wasn't voluntarily."

"But how?"

"I think I was thrown in by the gorilla, or something," his eyes widened, and he was suddenly more alert, "Where did you guys get a giant gorilla?"

"He isn't ours," Caitlin exclaimed.

"Well, then, how did a giant gorilla get into your secret meta-human prison?"

"And why did it protect us. It's all one big mystery…"

"We should be trying to answer questions, like where is the gorilla from? And how the gorilla just disappeared. And what that yellow streak w—," a look of horror appeared on Caitlin's face, "You don't think—"

"The man in the yellow suit! We need to tell Barry!" They both rushed out of the particle accelerator.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just wake me up and then leave! It's rude!" Schott shouts at them, then he glances at the wall and smiles. "Hey, William!" The Clock King mumbled something about wanting five more minutes. "Come on, Tockman, get up!"

Tockman sat up slowly, but panicked when he saw that he was in a prisoner in the particle accelerator.

"Is this what he told you was going to happen?"

Winslow Schott nodded his head and looked directly at the wall, again. "It's all going exactly as he planned."

* * *

Caitlin and Cisco rushed to the main lab as fast as their legs could carry them. Neither of them noticed the black camera that had been placed on the wall of the pipeline.

"Wait a minute," Caitlin said as they ran, "Let's just assume that the man in the yellow suit took the giant meta-gorilla, why would the man in the yellow suit have a giant meta-gorilla?"

"Why did he kill Barry's mom? You just can't know with this guy."

They reached the main part of the lab and burst in. "Barry, the man in the yellow suit is here!" Caitlin tells him. Then, she and Cisco did a double take when they saw five strangers.

"I know," Barry said, "he paid us a visit a few minutes ago." He saw the scientists confused faces at the newcomers and said, "They're heroes that work with Clark."

"Right, Superman's name is Clark. I forgot," Cisco mutters.

"Wait, why was the man in the yellow suit down in the particle accelerator with you," Felicity asked.

"Uh, it's a long story that starts with the meta-humans escaping and ends with us being saved by a meta-gorilla."

Bart nodded. "It sounds like a long story, but I bet mine's longer," Bart gave them a smug smile and held out his hand, "Bart Allen, Barry's grandson." Cisco and Caitlin had the same looks of shock and disbelief on their faces.

John walked up to the scientists and introduced himself and his origins. After him, AC introduced himself, then Dinah and Victor.

"We've clearly missed a lot."

"We can worry about that later," Chloe said, "What we need to figure out now is why Iris and Lois didn't answer their phone before the attack.

"Do you think that they were attacked, too?" AC asked.

Chloe gave him a grim look, and Clark and Barry left S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

Michael Carter was sitting patiently next to Lois's bed in Metropolis General Hospital. He couldn't believe how lucky Lois was. The knife had just barely missed her right lung. If it hadn't been for his suit and Iris's quick thinking of using her scarf as a temporary bandage, Lois probably wouldn't have made it.

As of now, Lois was laying in her bed, unconscious. When they had first arrived, Lois was immediately rushed to have the gash properly bandaged. Her doctor had given her morphine afterwards that kept Lois in a deep sleep. Iris called Joe as soon as the wound was bandaged. Joe had arrived in record time, for a normal human, Michael thought. Michael followed suit, and called Lois closest relative/friend. Since Clark and Chloe were probably busy, Sam Lane was at an army base, and he had no clue where Lucy Lane was, he called Jimmy Olsen.

That had been ten minutes ago. Now Michael was just sitting, guarding Lois until he got an "all clear" from Chloe. He glances at the vending machine against the wall in the hallway. His stomach growls. He hadn't eaten since lunch. His gaze shifts from the machine, to Lois, and back.

He goes out in the hall and places a dollar in the vending machine. He spots people staring out of the corner of his eye. It was always like this when he was in his suit. Normally, he didn't mind, but he was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, so he didn't attract attention to Lois. A hard task when you're walking in a gold and blue suit. He grabs the bag of peanuts from the machine.

"Mr. Gold?"

Michael sighs, somewhat irritated, but his irritation quickly vanishes when he sees young Jimmy Olsen making his way towards him. "Hello, Jimmy."

"Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's in there," Michael points to Lois's room. Jimmy enters and sits in the chair that had been previously occupied by Booster Gold. He didn't mind, he just stood in the doorway and opened his bag of peanuts.

"How has she been," Jimmy asked.

"Stable," Michael replied as he popped a peanut into his mouth, "She's been unconscious the whole time."

Jimmy looked worried for a moment, but then a slight smile appeared on his face. "As guess that's for the best. I bet if she was awake she would've tried to write an article about the incident at the Ace of Clubs for tomorrow's edition of The Daily Planet."

"She would've gotten into several arguments with her doctor about how she shouldn't be irritating her wound," Gold explained, but he couldn't stop smiling. That would be exactly what Lois would do.

Iris entered the room, with Joe right behind her. "I don't think that would happen," Iris commented, "I would offer to write it down for her."

"But would she except it?" Joe asked, "From what I can tell, she seems to be as stubborn as you are."

Jimmy smiled a smug smile at Joe, "She definitely _would not_ accept it." All four of them laugh.

"LOIS! IRIS!" They heard shouted from the end of the hall. Clark entered Lois's room and stood by Jimmy's chair. Barry grabbed Iris into a tight hug.

"Barry, you're a little too tight," Iris said, her voice was strained.

"Sorry," Barry loosened his grip, "What happened?"

"We were attacked by this woman. Lois seemed to know her. Her name was Victoria Sinclair."

CRACK! Joe, Barry, and Iris looked over at where Jimmy and Clark were. The arm rest of Jimmy's chair had come off completely, and was in Clark's hand.

"Wow, CK, you're stronger than you look," Jimmy exclaimed in awe.

"It must have been broken, or something," Clark mumbled. He quickly put the arm rest down on the floor and walked out into the hallway. Barry followed.

"Victoria Sinclair is a kidnapper for hire. Why would she make an attempt on Lois's life?"

"Maybe she was working with Tockman, Schott, and everyone else at the attack tonight."

"You think both attacks are related?"

"Well, they did happen around the same time tonight. That has to count for something."

Clark pondered this. "Who could have the ability to organize both attacks like the ones from tonight?"

Barry shrugged.

* * *

Harrison Wells was currently sitting on his bed in a small apartment on the outskirts of Central City. He had a newly purchased laptop on his lap and a Big Belly burger in his hand. On the screen was a live feed of the man with his face in S.T.A.R Labs.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, guys. It's hard to access your laptop when it's shared by three other people. I also edited some chapters. I'l update next week **_hopefully_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**AN: Apparently, I have to do this. Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or The Flash. If I did, this would not be a fanfiction, it would be canon.**

It had been over an hour since Lois had gained consciousness. From that moment, her room had been filled with everyone from S.T.A.R. Labs. Everyone was relieved to know that the attacks were not as bad as they could've been. They had captured the bombers, although the Reverse Flash did darken the mood a little, it was hardly noticeable. Even Dr. Wells joined in in some conversations.

Lois was happy though she scowled at anyone who offered to fluff her pillow, even if it was an orderly or a nurse. Jimmy was amazed by all the stories of them being "rescued" by various superheroes, as was Perry White when he called. Dinah had left early to visit her Uncle Quentin and Laurel, Joe had left to return to the station, and Iris was asked by Perry White to write the story because "she had been conscious for all of it."

Now the conversation had diminished to idle chit chat between the group. There were plans made to relax and to get to know about each other. Barry was in the middle of planning to bond over coffee with Bart when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID. "Hey, Oliver."

"_Barry, did you visit Verdant in the past hour?"_

"No. Why?"

"_Because a speedster just freed a criminal from the Arrowcave."_

"It wasn't me," Barry said, "and it wasn't Bart either."

"_Who's Bart?" Oliver said, "Never mind. If it wasn't you, then who was it who just broke into Verdant and helped a drug dealer escaped while he was being watched by Diggle?"_

"Was he yellow?"

"_No, that's the thing Barry, he was red."_

Barry stiffened. Who could be another red speedster out there?

* * *

Harrison Wells looked behind him where his wife was helping his mentor into the car. "I'm sorry you had to leave the party because of me," Dr. Virgil Swann said.

Tess Morgan smiled, and pushed the doctor up the ramp. "It's no problem. Besides, if we had stayed any later Harri wouldn't have been able to drive anyone home."

Harrison started to retract the ramp from the driver's seat. "Ha ha."

"Harrison, is that true?"

"Of course not!"

Tess closed the back of the car and sat in the passenger seat, "You should have seen him at our engagement party." Harrison blushed, and the three of them drove away from the newly opened S.T.A.R. Labs branch in Central City.

Harrison remained quiet as Tess and Dr. Swann made idle conversation about the new Laboratory. Dr. Wells spent the drive thinking about the new labs as well. He was being transferred from Metropolis to Central City to run the new sector, while Tess and would stay in Metropolis. He was so lost in thought he almost ran over the figure standing in the middle of the road. The entire car jerked as Harrison slammed on the breaks.

"Harrison, what's going on," Swann asked.

"It's him, the traveler," Harrison explained as he stared at the 16 year old Clark. All three of them knew of his reputation. "Stay in the car," he told Tess.

"But Harrison…"

"Tess, please." Harrison got out of the car onto the dimly lit street and walked in front of the vehicle. Virgil Swann and Tess Morgan watched from inside.

Harrison found the courage to confront the teen two feet in front of him, "Hello, Ultraman."

Luthor smiled. "Pleasure to finally meet you Dr. Wells," his attention shifted to the car, "Is that your wife?"

"What do you want?" Wells said.

"Dr. Swann."

"Why do you want him?"

"Just give him to me and nothing will happen to you or your wife." Harrison knew that that was a lie. Ultraman never leaves a witness, let alone two. Clark Luthor started to approach the car. Harrison took a step, positioning himself directly in front of the Kryptonian and blocking his way to the car. Clark looked down at the scientist as if he was nothing. "I'm not sure if you're brave or stupid."

Harrison's voice didn't falter as he said, "I won't let you hurt him."

Clark smirked and was instantly at the passenger door of the car. Harrison's eyes widen. He ripped the door off of its hinges and pulled out Tess. He held her a foot off of the ground by the back of her neck. "How about I hurt your wife instead?"

"That's enough!" came Dr. Swann's faint voice from inside of the car. Ultraman dropped Tess and sped to the other side and opened Swann's door. Harrison ran to her side.

"You alright," he asked. She nodded, while clutching her throat.

Luthor picked up the doctor and his wheelchair with ease and maneuvered him out of the vehicle. Virgil Swann looked up at the Kryptonian with pity. "I tried to teach you about where you're from, let you know why you were sent here."

Clark didn't like being pitied. "I don't want to know, old man!" he shouted. He threw Dr. Swann out of his wheelchair onto the road.

"Dr. Swann!" Dr. Wells left Tess Morgan's side and rushed to his mentor's.

He didn't even pass the car's license plate when he hears, "I wouldn't do that, Doctor." Harrison looked at Ultraman's new location: in Harrison's old position, next to the car with another iron tight grip on Tess's neck. "If you go to him, I'll kill her." Harrison glances helplessly from his wife to his mentor. Luthor started to slowly tighten his grip on Tess.

"Harry!" She choked out.

"Yeah, 'Harry'," Clark mocked, "who will it be?"

Tess looked directly on his eyes. "Go," she mouthed and used her eyes to motion to Virgil Swann.

Harrison swallowed and ran towards Dr. Swann's side, but as soon as he got there, he could tell that it was too late. Dr. Swann's eyes are glassy and unmoving. Dr. Wells closed his mentor's eyes. He quickly turned his attention to Ultraman, where his wife had been choked until she was unconscious.

"I've see you've made your choice," Clark said.

"I never had a choice, you would have killed us all anyway."

"Smart man." Ultraman snapped Tess's neck and unceremoniously dropped her body at his feet. Harrison ran to his wife, tears welled in his eyes. He held her in his arms and tried to hold back his sobs, but one escaped. "Don't cry, Harry, you'll be joining her soon enough."

Harrison kissed Tess's forehead and laid her down behind him so he would be in between her and Clark Luthor. He composed himself and stood up, wanting to face his death. "You're an interesting man, Dr. Wells. I'll remember you for a long time."

"Just get it over with." Harrison watched as Luthor's eyes started to glow red. A red blur passed in front of him.

He woke up, sweating. He always had that nightmare. He glanced at the laptop that was still on his lap. It was in sleep mode. He wiggled his finger on the touchpad and it sparked to life. After he logged in, the screen flickered to the live feed of STAR labs. The entire lab was empty, its previous occupants had all left to visit Lois at Met Gen. He touched the keyboard and the screen switched to a live feed of the pipeline, where its inhabitants were all awake and bored. Harrison removed the laptop from his thighs and got off of the bed. He super sped into his suit, red with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest, and within minutes was spotted by his own camera in the particle accelerator.

"Took ya long enough," Leonard Snart said when he spotted the speedster.

Dr. Wells disguised his voice, "Sorry. I had to wait for them to leave." He walked over to the control panel and, one by one, opened the cells for Captain Cold, Metallo, the Clock king, Toyman, Solomon Grundy, the Dark Archer, and Black Manta.

"Thank you, Doctor," Schott whispered.

"What did you find about Harrison Wells?"

"He doesn't remember when we met, years ago. I mean, how can you forget having me as a friend? Oh, and Black Manta says that he's a speedster, too."

"That it?" Harrison looked at Winslow incredulously. Winslow nodded. "What about the Kryptonian?"

"There's no doubt that that's the one from my world."

Harrison sighed, frustrated. "Okay, the money is at the Central City Bus Station, locker 052."

Toyman and the rest of Marionette Ventures exited the Pipeline. Harrison Wells started to leave, as well.

"Wait, what about us?" Mark Mardon shouted from his cell. Dr. Wells ignored him as he ran out and closed the entrance.

Harrison arrived back at his small apartment moments later. He plopped back down on his bed and went back on his laptop. He leisurely typed the keys until the screen flicked from the makeshift meta-human prison, to the basement of Verdant via hacked cameras. Dr. Wells sighed when he fully took in the view of Count Vertigo tied up to a chair. He grudgingly put his suit back on, and ran into Verdant.

He tore through the night club part of the building, where Oliver Queen and Oliver Queen sat. He went through the basement door reached the bottom of the steps. In seconds, he and the count were outside of Starling City. Dr. Wells threw the Count on the ground.

Harrison glared at him. "I told you not to get caught."

"How was I supposed to know that there were two Arrows," Count Vertigo defended. He stood up and brushed himself off, "That would've been nice to know."

"You were just supposed to distract Oliver Queen. The Count Vertigo of this Earth was killed by the Arrow a year ago. If they had discovered you were from a different universe, everything would have been ruined. The less we effect this Earth, the better."

"Says the man who blew up a building."

"It was to attract the attention of Ultraman!"

"Who is not here!"

Dr. Wells was taken aback. "How did you know?"

"If he was here, you would have killed him by now." Vertigo saw Harrison's expression beneath the cowl. "I'm evil, not stupid."

Harrison handed the drug dealer a small device. "You can go back now."

"Does our deal still stand?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I'll go back in a week. Nothing brings in customers more than resurrection." He winked at the speedster. Harrison rolled his eyes and sped away, leaving the dealer somewhat stranded. "Good luck with the fake-you thing!" Count Vertigo shouted in his direction.

Harrison returned to his apartment, again, laid back down on the bed, again, and watched Oliver Queen and John Diggle view the security footage. Dr. Wells started to restructure his plans, since half of them just blew up in his face.

**AN: I just realized that this story is over a year old. Woo! Thanks for all of the support you guys have given this story, especially when I don't update for weeks at a time. I really just wrote it because it didn't exist. I never expected to get as many followers as it's gotten. I also hope that this chapter has cleared up most mysteries. Also, my plan for a Earth-2 Harrison Wells was actually my plan all along. I also extremely disappointed when Tom Welling wasn't in the latest crossover like the rumors said. It was even on IMDB! If you guys have any more requests I'll give them a serious thought, but no guarantees. Til next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own CWs the Flash, Arrow, or Smallville**

**AN: Hey, everyone! I am so SO sorry for the huge wait. I got writers block, then distracted, then life happened, so…. I never realized how hard it would be to come back to this story after so long. There's been so many developments and changes to the Flash from when it started. Heck, halfway through season one I had to change half of my plans so that it the plot would seem logical. And so many people have discovered secret identities, others have died, and there's also a ton of new characters. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry if I slip up and talk about someone or something that couldn't have been possibly known at the beginning of season one. :) Writing for Smallville is SO much easier because the characters don't change anymore and I don't read the comics (Not that I don't want to). Happy holidays and enjoy Chapter 16!**

* * *

"Hey, everyone, I have to go to Starling City," Barry told his friends, new and old. Everyone looked nervous after his announcement.

"Why? Did something happen," Felicity asked.

"I really hope not," he mumbled before speeding out of the hospital.

Clark stood up. "Barry, wait up!" He flew out of the hospital, following the speedster.

"Man," Bart complained, "We were planning on having coffee in Brazil!"

Both Clark and Barry changed into their suits. "Barry? What's the matter?" Clark said once he caught up.

"A speedster freed a criminal in custody."

"You're speedster in yellow?"

"No," Barry paused, "he was in red."

Clark faltered for a millisecond, so that no one except for Barry and him would notice it. "I thought you and Bart were the only speedsters that wear red."

"So, did I, but to be completely truthful the particle accelerator explosion could have created another." They entered Verdant as soon as they arrived. Diggle greeted them, and both Olivers.

"What happened?" Barry said at the same time that Clark said, "Oliver?"

"Clark, what are you doing here?"

"Helping Barry. What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Oliver and Diggle here."

The blue-eyed Oliver and Diggle stepped forward. "Oliver Queen," he said with a small smile. He shook hands with Clark.

"John Diggle."

"I don't think we've been introduced," brown-eyed Oliver said to Barry, "I'm Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow."

"Wait, what?" Barry said.

"We're not quite sure ourselves."

"Well, while you four try to figure it out I'll be trying to get rid of my headache." Diggle walked over to Veritas bar, never stopping a stream of mumbles that came out of his mouth. Clark chuckled.

"What?" blue-eyed Oliver asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that John is an entertaining guy."

"Call him Diggle," Barry and the Olivers remarked at the same time. Clark held up his hands defensively, but there was still a slight smile on his face. The other three were smiling, too.

"Anyway," the younger Oliver said, "We should be out searching for Count Vertigo and whoever freed him." The group immediately sobered up. "Clark and I will check the north side of Starling while Barry and Oliver will take the south. We'll meet back here if we find any clues, but immediately take the Count back to S.T.A.R. Labs," He turned to Clark, "You know where that is?" Clark nodded.

Suddenly, the doors of Verdant opened and a man dressed in a polo and khakis ran up to Oliver. "Oliver! I got your text. Why did you want a DNA test?" Emil asked. He turned to Clark and nervously shifted the messenger bag on his shoulders, "Hey, uh, Superman."

"It's okay, Emil, they know."

Dr. Hamilton looked around at the occupants of the club, noticing Barry hesitantly taking his cowl off after putting on when the door opened, and the other Oliver, who appeared to be killing his fellow Green Arrow with his glare, and even Diggle sitting in the background at the bar with his head in his hands.

"Oh, hello." He held out his hand with Barry as Clark introduced them, and then Oliver, who had stopped glaring just long enough to shake his hand. "Ah," Emil said, "I can see why you wanted this DNA test."

"Could you just do it," Oliver said, "I find it hard to believe you're not as curious as I am."

"Fine," Oliver said through his teeth, "Where do you want to do it?"

Emil shrugged. "I just need a space to place the kit," he glanced over to Diggle, "The bar will work." All five of them walk over to the bar. Dr. Hamilton took the DNA kit out of his bag and placed it next to Diggle. "Hey," he greeted, "I'm Dr. Emil Hamilton."

"John Diggle." John glanced down at Emil's bag, "You wouldn't happen to have some aspirin in there?"

"Actually." Emil reached into the messenger bag and pulled out an over-the-counter bottle of aspirin. He handed it to Diggle.

"Thanks," Diggle walked behind the bar to grab some water. Emil smiled.

"So," brown-eyed Oliver said, "What do we have to do?"

"I'm just going to swab your cheeks, so just open your mouth when I tell you to."

"Works for me."

Emil took out a sterilized swab and opened the packaging. He turned around to face Oliver. "Open up." Oliver readily opened his mouth. Emil stuck the little stick in his mouth and swabbed. Emil didn't notice that everyone in the room was watching the procedure until he removed the stick from Oliver's cheek and took his attention away from the blonde's mouth. "What?"

"Nothing, we're just curious about what the results will be," Barry explained. Satisfied, Emil placed the q-tip in a little plastic baggy. Oliver looked at Barry, feeling slightly betrayed. His stare was broken once Emil approached him.

"You know you don't actually have to do this."

"It's fine," Oliver said, giving a slightly strained smile. Emil ripped open another package. "Open." Oliver obeyed, and Emil repeated the process. When he was done, he placed the salivated stick in a plastic bag identical to the other one and labeled it.

"Thanks again, Emil, for doing this," the Other Oliver said.

"It's no problem. It's a nice break from studying the Kawatche caves."

"How's that going? Have you found anything," Clark asked. Emil shook his head. Clark's eyes softened. "We haven't made much progress over here either."

Emil turned to the Olivers. "It'll take me a couple of hours to run the DNA scans. Plus, I have to go back to my lab in Metropolis."

"Oh, you can use my lab," Barry offered.

"Oh, that'll be great!"

Barry grabbed Emil using his super speed and dropped him off at the CCPD in front of Joe in the lobby. Barry left the police department as quickly as he had arrived, leaving a disoriented and surprised Dr. Emil Hamilton in his wake. Joe stared at him.

Once Emil understood what happened, to he looked at Joe, who was still staring at him, confused. "Barry said I could use his lab."

"Sure," Joe said, still just as confused, but not doubting him, "follow me." He led Emil to the lab.

Xxx

Barry quickly returned to Verdant. "Do you guys remember what we were doing before Dr. Hamilton arrived," he asked.

"We were going to search for Count Vertigo," the Green Arrow said, "You're with me." Oliver changed into the Green Arrow outfit. The two heroes left Verdant. Oliver hopped on his bike towards the south end of Starling City as Barry easily kept up with him.

* * *

"So, where do you want to start looking," Clark asked Oliver.

"The warehouses." Oliver disappeared as he went into the Arrow cave and changed into his suit. "Last time I fought with the Count, he had a lab for making his Vertigo in an abandon warehouse," he explained when he walked back into Verdant.

"Sounds like a good place to start. Do you need a lift?"

"I'll be fine." Oliver and Clark exited Verdant. Oliver jumped onto his bike. "Just follow me."

* * *

"So how fast can you actually go?" Oliver shouted over the noise of his bike.

"I'm not sure," Barry shouted back, "I've reached Mach speeds before, but every time I think I've gone as fast as I possibly could, I manage to go faster."

"So, wants the fastest you've ever gone?"

"I've traveled through time once, but I wasn't measuring my speed then."

"Impressive. I have a friend who's a speedster, but I don't think he's traveled in time while I've known him."

"Bart? Yeah we've met." Oliver stopped at a red light, and Barry's voice went back to its normal volume level. "He seems like a cool guy."

"Coolest guy around," Oliver agreed, "How do you want to start this search? Did Oliver tell you anything about the Count."

"I remember Oliver saying why he killed the Count, but that probably won't help, will it?"

Oliver shook his head. The light turned green and they both started moving again. "Anything else?"

"I remember there was something in the news about how he did most of his business in the glades, the slums of Starling."

"Okay, makes sense." They stopped at another red light. "Wait, weren't we just in the Glades."

"And I think we're leaving them." Barry sped away from Oliver and soon came back. "Take the next left, then I can guide you back to the Glades. The light turned green. Oliver quickly moved towards the left turning lane at the next intersection and turned. "Turn left at the next stoplight." Oliver followed and stopped at a few stop signs before reaching the stoplight. He turned left. "Okay if we follow this road we'll be heading back to … why are you slowing down?"

"I recognize this area. This is where I was chasing the Count last night!"

"And Oliver let you?"

"No, he knocked me out," Oliver said, "What are the odds he's still going to be in this area?" Oliver parked his bike. "We should start searching on foot now."

Barry smirked. "No problem," he said, and he left. Oliver had only glimpsed down the closest alleyway when Barry came back. "I found something."

Oliver ran to where Barry gestured, and found a frail, skinny man passed out in a different alley. In his neck were two needle marks. "That's definitely the Counts calling card," Oliver said, "and they're fresh, too."

"I go low, you go high," Barry suggested.

"That'll work." While Barry ran through every alley, Oliver jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking out for anyone who vaguely resembled Count Vertigo.

After scouting several streets and alleys, Oliver spotted a man with messy blond hair and a long black coat. He hopped down off the roof and went after him. The man started running as soon as he noticed Oliver. The chase didn't last long. Barry saw Oliver as he was running through a nearby street. Barry caught up with the man and pinned him against a brick wall.

"Hello, Flash," Count Vertigo said. Oliver ran up to them. "Hello, not-Arrow."

"Who helped you escape," Oliver asked.

"You really think I'm going to tell you?"

"Should we take him back to the Arrow cave?"

"I think we should take him back to S.T.A.R. Labs," Barry said, "we have the perfect place for him there." Barry sped away with the Count.

"Wait, how'll I get there?" Two seconds later, Barry picked up Oliver and took him to S.T.A.R. Labs. "What about my bike?"

* * *

Oliver rode through the streets of Starling with Clark following in the sky. It didn't take long for either since the warehouses were close to Verdant.

Oliver stopped just outside a cluster of warehouses. Clark landed beside him. "What are you thinking," Clark asked.

"I could search the warehouses on this side, and you could search the warehouses starting from the other side, and we could meet in the middle if we find something."

Clark x-rayed all the warehouses. "That's going to be a waste of time," he said, "most of the warehouses are either empty or benign." He walked towards a warehouse towards the middle. "Except for that one. That one's lined with lead."

"Is that significant?"

"In my world, it is."

Both heroes approached the door to the warehouse. There was a strange lock on the door. "Do you recognize that," Clark asked.

"No," Oliver responded, "It seems that the Count has upped his game."

"Stand back," Clark said. Oliver complied. Clark pushed the door down, and the clang the door made when it hit the floor echoed throughout the cavernous room. The room appeared completely empty.

Clark and Oliver scouted the room, but nothing was there except for a shelf on the other side of the warehouse. Oliver walked towards the shelf when he noticed there was an object on it. Clark saw it clearly, but it took him some time to recognize what the object was. By then, Oliver was about to pick it up.

"Don't touch it." Clark sped to the shelf before Oliver had a chance to touch the reflective object.

"Why not," Oliver asked, startled.

"It's Kryptonian," Clark explained, "Whatever is going on here, is more than just drugs."

In the same warehouse, Harrison Wells was hiding.

* * *

**Disclaimer 2: I honestly have no clue how to actually get through the glades, or where the warehouses are, so go easy on me**


End file.
